Bracing For Goodbye
by Marla's Lost
Summary: 1984 - The present day is set in motion by a series of events that will change the lives of the friends of Point Place forever. History leading to this day is told in flashbacks and the future is changed by that single day in March. Is anyone safe? Rated T for language and maybe some smut
1. Chapter 1 Alone in the Dark

**A/N**: _This is a story based on the television show and no money is being made and copyright infringement is not intended. I'm only borrowing the characters but the plot is my own_

**BRACING FOR GOODBYE**

**Chapter 01** – _Alone in the Dark_

T7S

**March 1984 **

"Donna, I can't find my blue paisley tie. You know the one that goes with the green shirt?" Donna picked a silk tie from the hook in the closet. "Eric, it's just a staff meeting. Calm down." She wrapped the silk strap around her boyfriend's neck and tied the perfect Windsor knot.

Eric smiled his thanks. "I know, but management is considering me for a co-editor position. This could be a promotion!" Eric looked in the mirror to check on his appearance.

Donna said tiredly. "If it's a promotion, you got it. No one works harder than you at that paper." Eric looked back one more time in the mirror. "Yeah, who would have thought I'd get a job with the Kenosha Register? What a kick in the head."

Donna pulled her soft red hair back into a pony tail. "Well, I'm still Hot Donna and I'll be interviewing post-punk independent bands that can't make it to MTV. I was really hoping to go on location this week. They were supposed to open that new car lot and a locale shot is more fun."

"Admit it. You just want to hand out free tee-shirts and Frisbees to the good looking guys."

Donna chuckled, "You should see the collection Kelso has so far!"

"What about the tee-shirt collection little Betsy still has to grow into?" Eric slid into his corduroy jacket. "I'm late. Good luck with those interviews."

Donna sighed and started picking up the discarded clothing from the floor. Living together for three years and the man still didn't know how to take care of his clothes! Donna paused to think about how different her life was since she chose to keep working at the radio station instead of going to Madison.

**January 1980**

Donna left the Forman's New Year's Party with a heavy heart. Even seeing Eric after all these months didn't lighten her heart. She had spent every day, every hour down to the minute looking forward to his return and yet he spent the bulk of it with his buddies. Yeah, he was a dumbass all right.

Donna went to the only place she could think of. Randy Pearson took one look at her tear streaked face and opened his arms. "He didn't really miss me….and I was in love with the idea of missing him."

Randy didn't judge, he just hugged the tall blonde and let her cry. Her bus ticket to Madison was returned and she moved into Randy's apartment. The short term romance they shared prior to Eric's return was easily reunited. Randy "got her" whereas Eric was still mentally in high school. He'd rather hang out with Hyde and Kelso or Fez and Donna felt like an outsider to the basement gang.

With the exception of Eric, the rest of the group had no issues with Randy coming back into the fold. Oh, Eric tried to woo her but she held out. She liked Randy. He was fun, exciting and interesting to talk to. She could have a meaningful conversation that didn't include Wookie's and light sabers. They had a whirlwind romance until pressure from Bob and the Forman's forced her to cave and give Eric a second chance.

Randy was cool about it – he always knew Eric was her first love so he stepped back out of the picture and left her with the thought, "I love you and I'll always be here for you."

**July 1983**

"I can't take it anymore…the love? It's gone. I hold deep affection for him but he's pressuring me to start a family….commit to a marriage. You know how I feel about that,"

Randy rolled over and kissed her mouth. "We can't keep sneaking around either. I feel weird making love in his bed."

Donna rolled up on an elbow. She smiled, "Well, this is the only action this mattress has seen in months."

Randy ran his palm over her smooth shoulder. "You should tell him. But, I'm certain he already suspects."

Donna laid back on the pillow pulling the sheet up over her breasts. "I think he knows too. He looks at me different. We barely talk anymore."

Randy moved over her body and smiled, "Well….we can talk or….we can do this." Donna giggled, "Can't we do both?"

Randy used one strong hand under neck to lift her for his kiss. He nuzzled her lips. "Hmmmm….I can't concentrate if I'm talking." Donna wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "Well….let's save the talking for later and do…._this_….now."

"I love the way you think." Randy murmured into the shell of her ear.

**February 1984 **

Jackie felt sick. No…it was more than a physical ailment; her heart was tearing itself into little ribbons of grief. She had only suggested couples counseling and Steven's eyes clouded over and he said, "Fuck this. If we can't work it out on our own, then maybe there's nothing left to talk about." He slammed out the door, shaking the drywall and the picture of them on the cruise ship shattered on the floor.

Jackie knew where he was going. She could smell _her_ on him when he came home late at night. Jackie never asked and the elephant in the room was always there but at least they were getting along. Steven had his career with WB and while it took him out of town on occasion, Jackie couldn't complain – hers did too. When Red Forman retired after a successful run of the Muffler and Son business, Jackie approached him with a business idea. That proposal was unheard of in the greater south Wisconsin area and the money started pouring in.

Steven thought it was a stupid idea, but because she hadn't nagged him about marriage, he semi-supported her. They had lived together for four years and now she was at an impasse. She wanted a family more than her business and she was willing to selling 4-Hearts to Red if Steven would only give her a baby.

Jackie sighed and started sweeping up the shattered glass of the picture frame from the floor. Living together for all those years and the Zen was still keeping her at bay. Jackie paused to think about how different her life was since she agreed to live with Steven without commitments. She stopped to think of how sad she was now.

**January 1980**

Steven showed up at the apartment she shared with Fez. Jackie knew that believing the list of perfect qualities was a bad idea. It was more apparent than she thought when Fez kissed her at midnight and she felt nothing. She was so glad she didn't sleep with her foreign friend. The next day, Steven was banging on the door and demanded she put clothes into a suitcase. They were going to get a place together.

Jackie didn't like the idea of Steven giving her an ultimatum but then she had done the same to him when she went to Chicago. Still, she moved in with the love of her life and even without the ring on her finger. It was like they were newlyweds and life was just perfect.

Their friends knew the inevitable had finally happened. Fez was not happy and complained that the cheerleader was just another heart breaker. When Steven Hyde got an apartment it was already with the assumption Jackie would move in. It was no secret that Randy and Donna were a couple and Eric hated it as he now often spent time hanging out with Jackie and Hyde.

Jackie watched from the sidelines Eric tried so desperately hard to make their relationship work again. After years of pressure from Bob Pinciotti and the Forman's, Donna finally relented and broke up with Randy. She was willing to give this new grown up Eric Forman a second chance. Jackie was waiting to be the friend Eric or Donna needed.

The last morning Jackie remembered seeing Randy he told Donna and Eric he was cool with it. He knew that Donna had always loved Eric and Randy graciously stepped back to make the love of his life happy. Even if it caused him pain. Jackie wished Fez had been so magnanimous.

**August 1983**

It was 12:30 in the morning when the phone rang. Eric groaned and rolled over slapping at the nightstand until he grabbed the receiver. "Lo?" He asked sleepily. Donna grumbled something about what idiot called this late on a Friday night.

"Eric? It's Jackie." She sobbed. "I need a ride home. Steven and I had another fight."

He squinted at the clock and rubbed his eyes. "What? Where are you?"

Donna groaned and put the pillow over her head. She heard some distinct mumbling and felt Eric get out of bed. He said something about 'back later' and she fell back asleep with the click of the door lock.

Jackie hung up the payphone and went back to the stool at the bar. It felt safer there. How did the evening go from meeting one of Steven's colleagues to an all out shouting match in the middle of the tavern?

"_Isn't this good enough for you anymore? You wanted a commitment! We live_ _together, we share bills and meals…how much more can you want?"_

"_But Steven, that's not what I said. I was just admiring his wedding band…."_

"_Jackie, I told you I'm not ready for marriage… or kids… or the whole damn thing." He gripped her shoulders, "Maybe I'm not the man you want or need." Jackie could feel the tears welling in her eyes. Their spark was gone. It just faded out like the last ember in a fire. Her wonderful Steven was now this angry jaded businessman and everything she said he took out of context._

"_Steven, don't… I'm sorry." She whispered._

_His blue eyes glared at her, "Yeah, you're always sorry. You forced me into this and you are reaping your rewards. I'm outta here." That said, he grabbed his jacket and threw a couple of bills on the bar to pay for their drinks. Jackie was frozen to the spot as he actually left her sitting there. Two seconds, thirty seconds, she couldn't remember which before she was flying out the door just in time to see the tail lights of the El Camino fading in the distance._

_He left her on the sidewalk outside a tavern. Alone. In the dark. Jackie waited for him just in case he was merely going around the block but 30 minutes later she was still there and he wasn't coming back. Her Steven left her at a bar and didn't come back!_

Eric entered the bar wearing a windbreaker over his pajama top and when he made eye contact with his old friend, she ran across the room and gave him a hug. Hesitantly, he patted her back while she sobbed into his chest. "Let's go sit." He needed to get the brunette out of the middle of the room. They were making a late night scene and it was embarrassing him.

"Jackie you smell a little drunk."

She lifted her red rimmed, tear-stained eyes and replied, "I had to keep buying drinks so I didn't have to stand outside."

Eric pushed the beer mug aside and put his elbow on the table. "Well, instead of buying all this beer why didn't you just call for a cab?"

She wiped her eyes. "Steven has the keys to the condo. We changed the lock last weekend and I didn't bring my key. I tried to call home but he wouldn't pick up. I don't even know if he's there."

Eric rubbed his face with his hand. "Well that's not very cool of Hyde to just leave you here like this. What were you guys fighting about?"

Jackie gave him a brief synopsis of meeting with Jansen Gallagher, an upcoming record producer out of Milwaukee and how Jackie was admiring his engraved wedding band. "I think Steve took it like I was begging to get married again."

"Has he done this before? Left you and drove off?" Eric asked gently.

She nodded. "Yes, but he always came back a few minutes later…I've been pressuring him too much lately."

Eric had the feeling that this was going to be a long night. "Can I get a cup of coffee?" he asked the bartender. He turned to Jackie and asked her to start at the beginning.

Four cups of coffee later and the bar was starting to close and Eric knew more about Hyde and Jackie's relationship than he really wanted to know. Those two passionate teenagers that used to be full of angst and passion were now just anxious and indifferent to each other. Curiously, a lot like his and Donna's relationship. Eric felt sympathy for Jackie, the inner cheerleader in her was waving its pompom for the last game of the season and the team was losing. "Eric…" she said softy, "You know what the worst part is?"

"What's that Jackie?"

"I think he's found someone else." To her credit, she didn't cry or scream but just said it as plainly as someone would talk about the weather. Eric didn't want to admit he was shocked but it was definitely in Hyde's character to cheat on Jackie not once or twice but possibly a third time. The nurses convention….the stripper…Steven Hyde had developed a pattern and Jackie was either going to live with it or do something about it.

"I'll take you back to our place and in the morning, we'll call Hyde and see if you can go home." Jackie hiccuped either from the beer or crying, Eric didn't know which but she agreed to everything he said and sort of scared him. Little Jackie Burkhart was maturing. Who would have thought?

T7S


	2. Chapter 2 I Have Some Suspicions

**Author Note**: _TThank you to all my wonderful reviewers including you new ones! Your reviews and PM's are very much appreciated! There will be flashbacks...just keep track of the year..._

T7S

**Chapter 02** – _I Have Some Suspicions_

T7S

**November 1983**

"I'm sorry I you had to come all the way out here to talk but I didn't want to share this with anyone else and ironically Jackie, you're the only one I trust these days."

Jackie smiled and pushed a cup of hot cocoa across the table towards Eric. "Aw….that's so sweet of you. Besides, you know how much I love Denny's….NOT."

Eric appreciated that she was not mocking him as she used to do. Since that fateful night of the bar rescue, Jackie had become his new best friend. Sure Steven apologized that his buddy had to go _rescue _his girlfriend but where Hyde went that evening was never fully explained to Eric.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Jackie asked with a twinkle in her eye.

Eric didn't know how to start the conversation. Did he just come out and air his suspicious? Did he tiptoe around it until Jackie figured it out? "So…how's your business?" _Whew! Dodged a bullet!_

She laughed, "Wonderful! I found a company that can dye the sheepskin seat covers in pastel colors and all the ladies at the car wash love it! I also found a manufacturer that can take those awful pine tree deodorizers and put some colored ornaments on them. It's festive and makes your car smell good too!"

"Dad won't say, but mom says you guys are making a ton of money in your business."

Jackie chided him softly, "That's not why you wanted me to meet you Eric. Talk to me." Eric took a deep breath and looked at her pretty face. She wasn't judging him and he felt secure in confiding with her. "I think Donna's cheating on me."

Jackie covered Eric's hand with her own and whispered, "Oh no! How did you find out?" Eric looked around to make sure no one he knew was listening. "I found a shirt in the laundry that wasn't mine."

Jackie looked aghast. "A shirt?"

"I wear a men's large and this was an XL."

"What did Donna say?" Jackie squeezed Eric's fingers. "Oh Eric….I'm sorry."

Eric bowed his head. "She said she bought it for me weeks ago and I never wore it….Jackie…I buy my own clothes." He looked up, "Donna never buys anything for me."

"But surely, you're not basing this on a shirt you found in the laundry…." Jackie couldn't believe that Donna would cheat on Eric. Eric shrugged, "We haven't had….we didn't…..urgh! How can I say this…."

"Sex?" Jackie offered.

"Yes… Please! It's been months!" Eric covered his face with his hands. "She said she was tired of me always bringing up having kids or she isn't in the mood and then when she goes out she's putting on makeup."

"Donna's wearing makeup?" _That was shocking!_

"She comes home late….not all the time, but it staggers…sometimes its a couple nights a week or every two weeks. It's never the same but she's happier when I'm not around."

Jackie could emphasize. She was going through the same thing with Steven. _Wait, Steven….Donna….could it be….no! That was highly improbable!_ "Eric, I'm telling you this in the strictest of confidences."

He leaned forward. "What."

"I've found lipstick on the collar myself." She confessed. "I was going to wait until Steven confessed but….I think he's still cheating on me too. I don't know who it is or when, but he acts different around me."

Eric looked at Jackie's sad face. "Mood swings?"

She seemed shocked that he knew. "Yes! He's either kind and loving or blaming me for something stupid. I never know what's going to set him off. I thought that after….after the bar thing, that we were getting along…..but it's still the same." She whispered,"I know exactly what you're going through."

Eric sighed, "Why? I mean we're good people. Even evil little cheerleaders."

"Or dorks." She laughed sadly. "I don't want to break up with him because we've been together forever and this was what I wanted…."

"No Jackie. You wanted the ring, the house and kids….you wanted the whole package."

She sighed, "Okay, you're right. But what about you? You wanted to marry Donna and have a family….are we wrong for wanting the good part of getting older?"

Eric washed his face with his hand. "God, I thought I knew her but the bitchiness and the bickering has me dreading just going home at night."

"He resents my success. 4-Hearts is doing good and I'm often on the road….oh my god, you don't think he's doing it in my bed….do you?" Jackie was ready to go shred linen.

Eric hadn't thought of that. "Donna could be having sex with a stranger in my bed? Oh god, I'm so sleeping on the couch."

The two looked at each other as the implications hit them. Suspecting was one thing but knowing in your gut was another and Eric could only recall the times Donna started dressing sexy and it wasn't for him. The nights she stayed at the station late for meetings….she would come home all giggles and flushed. He felt sick.

Jackie couldn't bear the thought of some whore sleeping on her 300 count sheets and leaving her smell on Steven…how long had this been going on before Jackie Burkhart finally got wise? The hang up calls….Jackie thought they were wrong numbers but no….they were from _her_ - the mysterious woman that Steven was seeing on the side. Jackie felt nauseous - even if they changed the locks on the condo that didn't help if Steven gave her a key.

"Eric. What are we going to do?"

He looked at his friend. "Somebody has to move out."

She nodded her head. "I decorated that place and _he _only sleeps there."

"I cook meals and do my own laundry…._she _can move back with her dad."

Jackie shook her head. "But we won't do it. We love them too much."

Eric sighed. "Is it possible to fall out of love?"

Jackie looked at him tenderly, knowing just how much his heart was aching. "Yes. You can love someone and not be in love anymore. I think that's were I'm heading."

Eric looked across the table. "Well, jump on the pity train because I'm heading downhill faster than you."

**March 1984 **

Jackie held her breath and looked again. There it was – the proof positive that she was pregnant. Part of her was elated! Part of her felt guilty for not saying anything for the weeks she suspected...but this was her secret. Steven rattled the bathroom door, "Doll face, hurry up would you? Angie's gonna have my ass if I'm late again."

Jackie gasped and quickly put the pregnancy test back in the box. She tucked the box at the bottom of the clothes hamper and flushed the toilet, ran the tap and opened the door. "I only took a minute." Still she couldn't help the little smile that played around her lips. "Just hurry up because I still have to do my hair."

"Whatever!" Hyde muttered shutting the door behind him. Jackie touched her tummy amazed that she was actually pregnant! She was finally going to have a baby. A warm soft bundle of joy AND her business…if she couldn't have it all, at least she could have this."

She carefully picked up the telephone and dialed the familiar phone number. "It's me. I need to talk to you. Meet me for lunch?"

Quietly, she hung up the phone and went about the regular morning routine of getting ready for work and just kept her smile inside where a little butterfly of happiness kept her tingling.

Steven waited in the bathroom until he heard Jackie say goodbye then he opened the door and went to the window making sure she drove off. He got on the phone and dialed WB. "Yeah man, I'm gonna be late again. Sorry, but it's important."

Now all he had to do was wait for her to get here.

T7S

**A/N:** Oh, I know you're all hating me already, but please keep reading until you know the whole story! Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3 Complications

**Author Note: …**_Donna's long day continues….._

T7S

**Chapter 03** – _Complications_

T7S

**March 1984**

Donna's producer gave her the play list for the day and the names of the independent artists she was going to interview on her show. "Stan, you have to be kidding. _Angry Ants?_ What the hell kind of punk band is named after an insect?" Stan gave her a cassette tape. "This is a 30 second clip of their music. Use it as bumper music prior to the interview. _This_ is a sound clip of Nasty Ned and the Nobodies. I actually like this group. Keep the interview's down to ten minutes at the most unless you get callers. I need the revenue the commercials bring in."

Donna saluted and shoved the cassettes into a cubbyhole on the sound board. She hated studio interviews. The guests didn't know how to use the headphones and they inevitably would spit on the microphones. Jerry, the morning guy, got to go out on location and work the job she wanted. That's what she got for asking for the afternoon spot. Still, her mornings spent with Randy every once in a while were totally worth it.

Donna plopped her headphones over her eyes and started queuing up the music she was going to play in the first half hour of her show.

T7S

Red looked at the new inventory and grinned. "This is just the thing to get the husbands to the car wash - pretty things for the wife to shop for while they wait. Jackie it is genius."

Jackie smiled. "I love rhinestones and thought that the ladies could use the colored initials for a key ring or to hang from their rear view mirror."

Red could see dollar signs and a Bahamas cruise with Kitty in the back of his mind. "So how did the seat covers go? It's been what…five months since we started selling them?" Jackie looked at her day planner. "We were on back-order at Christmas and this store and the one on Tennington are always sold out."

Red nodded. "Good. There's a new auto supply store opening in Kenosha. I'm meeting the manager this afternoon so I'll need a sample of everything. This might be our fourth secure customer."

Jackie clapped happily. "This is just the best day!"

Red looked at his watch. "It's almost noon! I've got to go."

Jackie had a lunch date! "Tell Mrs. Forman I said hello."

Red kissed the top of her head. "Will do."

**December 1983**

Jackie rolled over taking the sheets with her, "God that was the best sex I've had in a long time." A warm hand circled her waist as soft lips kissed her neck. "Me too…in fact it feels like it's been years."

She turned her head and smiled at the friendly green eyes. "It's just sex okay? Remember that. We're releasing frustrations and as mature adults we don't work well if we're frustrated."

Eric laughed, "Call it what you want, but I want seconds." Jackie laughed, "I'd be insulted if you didn't!" Eric pretended to growl and take a bite out of her belly as she howled with glee. "God, I miss being happy!"

Eric rose up on his elbow. "I miss seeing a happy face. Jackie, you are the best." She kissed the tip of his nose. "You do know that we're no better than they are." She said solemnly.

"Well….I know that I am happier. Spending the afternoon with you makes the rest of the day more bearable."

Jackie stroked his cheek tenderly. "You are just the sweetest guy. I wish Donna could know what she's missing." Eric captured her hand and replied in kind. "I wish Hyde would get his head out of his ass and give you the love and family you deserve."

That touched Jackie's heart more than anything had in the past several weeks. This relationship started off as a drunken one night stand filled with lust and passion meant for someone else…but over the weeks, Jackie and Eric discovered that this lovemaking wasn't about revenge sex but rather finding their own rhythm and trusting each other. This helped Jackie deal with Steven's indiscretions and helped Eric not think about who Donna warmed her bed with.

All for of them were wrong and they knew it. Steven knew something was going on with Jackie just as Donna suspected that Eric's happiness was not from anything she did. Steven and Donna never suspected that the love/hate relationship Jackie and Eric had….turned into something more. Something _really_ big.

**March 1984**

Eric kissed Jackie on the cheek. "I was surprised to get your call. We don't usually meet on Wednesday's."

Jackie watched with glowing eyes as Eric sat down opposite her at the table. "I know and I made sure we weren't followed. I had something important to tell you and I couldn't do it over the phone."

Eric smiled at her happy face. "I have something important to tell you too! What is it?"

Jackie whispered, "You're going to be a daddy. I'm pregnant!" If she could have done a cheer, she would have. Eric was stunned. "Really? I'm gonna have a baby? We're gonna have a….oh no."

"What oh no? Don't oh no me, Eric! This is a blessing." Jackie started to get upset and Eric moved into the chair next to her and took her hands. "Wait." He kissed her knuckles and made her look into his eyes. "This is a blessing really…but Jackie, what happens when everyone else starts to notice?"

Jackie didn't care! She was having a baby. She threw her arms around Eric's shoulders, "Thank you for this! I've never been happier!" The midget enthusiasm was hard to ignore. Eric had wanted a family for so long and he almost had given up hope that the wish would ever come true.

Eric cupped her cheek with his hand, "When do you see the doctor?"

Jackie smiled, "I made an appointment for this afternoon. Can you come with me?" Eric looked so proud. "Wild horses couldn't keep me away."

With a hitch in her voice she said, "Good." She took a moment to compose herself before continuing, "I'm guessing our little For-Hart here is around 10 or 11 weeks old." Eric was amazed, "You can peg the date just like that?" Jackie blushed slightly, "Well, let's say that I'm a pretty regular girl…in _that_ way….and I know when I'm missing _something_."

Eric hesitated but he had to ask, "Jackie….please don't hate me for asking but….this baby….it isn't…."

She pressed a finger to his lips. "Steven hasn't touched me in months. Eric, trust me, this is yours." Jackie scratched out an address on the back of a piece of paper. "Meet me here at 3:00 o'clock okay?"

Eric smiled. "I'm gonna have a baby. How cool is that?" He glanced at the address and tucked it in his pocket. "I'll see you there."

"Eric, wait. What was your news?"

He smiled. "I made co-editor of the paper. You're the first to know." Jackie squealed happily and hugged him again. "Oh I'm so proud of you! You tried really hard for this and it happened!"

He did feel proud. He got the new job….he was going to be a dad…he had to break up with his girlfriend. Still, he was over the moon! Eric buzzed a kiss on her lips and ducked out of the café.

Jackie sat back in her chair. She thought about Eric's question, "…_but Jackie, what happens when everyone else starts to notice?_" In her joy, she never thought that far ahead. Steven was going to be pissed. Donna was going to freak out. Well maybe not Donna so much, but definitely Steven. She was going to lose him, of that, she was certain. But when he found out that the father of the baby was his own best friend…oh god, there was going to be more fireworks than the 4th of July at Michael's house!

T7S


	4. Chapter 4 Events Set in Motion

**Author Note: **_… Donna's day continues…keep an eye on the clock and where all the players are at specific times and you won't get confused…._

T7S

**Chapter 04** – _Events Set in Motion_

T7S

**3:00 PM**

Blonde hair spilled over his sweaty chest. "What's with the marathon sex honey?" Hyde ran his fingers through the long straight strands of silky hair. "Jackie's cheating on me."

Sam rolled over and pressed her chin on his chest. "What's the problem? You're cheating on her with me. You have been for months."

Hyde scratched his chin. "I mean she knows this is my thing. I cheat, she forgives but she's bizarrely happy now. How can she be happy?" Samantha leveled a blue eyed gaze. "Just tell her you're leaving and move to Milwaukee. I'm not going to be working in Kenosha for much longer."

That just sounded distasteful. "I can't….we got the condo together, we're getting along. Kinda. I've been with her for years and I feel like I owe her."

"Hyde, honey. You are having an affair! Granted you guys aren't married, still you're free to see whoever you want whenever you want. This isn't high school and you're not going steady."

Hyde's last thought as Sam's head disappeared under the sheets was, "I _am_ free and I _can_ do whatever I want." _Oh God!_ Samantha gave a little tug just to bring home her point.

T7S

**3:30 PM**

"Thanks Paul and that was the wacky weather forecast for Kenosha and lower Wisconsin. This is Hot Donna bringing you a block of Scorpions, Beatles and REO Speedwagon." Donna started the music and took off the headphones. She waved at Paul, the weatherman for WFPP and the AM station and headed for the vending machine.

Randy was bringing some Fatso burgers on her break but that wasn't for at least another 30 minutes. She still had those interviews and this freaking day was lasting forever. She wondered if Eric got that promotion. Maybe he would finally upgrade from the Cruiser to a better car. Should she call him? Nah, he'd call if he got the job.

Stan knocked on the window of Donna's booth and pointed to a group of irritated looking young men. Next to that group was three British looking men wearing preppy clothes and Buddy Holly glasses. He opened the door and the men tried to squeeze in which made Donna feel very claustrophobic. "Guys…please be patient." She looked at Stan, "Let me take these three first."

Stan replied, "Nasty Ned and the Nobodies." Donna laughed apathetically. "Oh….kay. Then this must be the Angry Ants. Stan, can you please show them to the green room?"

Stan nodded and motioned for the group of Mohawks to follow him. Donna indicated that the Nobodies should have a seat as she went around to her board and put on her own gear.

"Welcome back. This is Hot Donna and in the studio with me is the new group, Nasty Ned and the Nobodies. Guys, please introduce yourselves….."

T7S

**3:30 PM**

"This is your baby." The technician held the sonogram wand over Jackie's belly and pointed to a little inch and a half sized little strawberry of an embryo on the screen.

Eric squeezed Jackie's fingers as he gasped. That was his child! She was right, this was a blessing! God he wished he could share this with Donna….but _his Donna_ that didn't want a family now.

Jackie looked at Eric with tears in her eyes. She was thinking the same thing about Steven wishing this could have been a little baby with soft blue eyes and curly hair. _Her Steven_, the man who didn't want the trappings of a family or marriage - two of the most important things in the world to her.

Eric wiped Jackie's tears with his finger. "We'll work this out. We're going to be great parents." She sniffed, "I know. This baby will be loved." The technician printed out a photo and handed it to Eric. She looked at Jackie, "One more week and you'll be out of your first trimester. The doctor will see you after you change and she'll talk to you about what to expect."

Eric was polite enough to turn around as Jackie got dressed and when she grabbed his hand excitedly, he turned around and kissed her. "This is so unconventional and so freaking awesome! My mom is going to be over the moon!"

Jackie gasped and covered her mouth. "Your dad! He's gonna be pissed."

Eric hugged Jackie against his side, "Nah….you're his business partner, plus the mother of his only grandchild….you are the safe one."

She smiled into his happy green eyes. "Our baby is going to have grandparents. I gotta find my mom. She'll either stroke out or be happy. I can hear her now…" Jackie started speaking in a falsetto tone, "Oh Jacqueline! I'm too young to be a grandmamma…." Jackie giggled. "I almost have it all Eric. I almost have it all."

T7S

**3:30 PM**

Randy waved at Donna through the glass booth windows and held up a bag of Fatso burgers. She smiled and gave him a thumbs up before turning the Malcolm Dillon, lead singer of the Angry Ants.

"So Malcolm, can you tell our listening audience what made you decide to venture into the post punk medium?"

Malcolm sneered, "You heard our clip. We are freaking superior to any new band out there. We have the look and the attitude to command an audience of the snotty little punk ass American royalty."

Donna quickly hit the censor button so the delay would bleep out the "ass" of his sentence. She laughed uncomfortably. "Okay Malcolm, we can't say "beep" on this station. How long has your band been playing this venue?" Donna waved at Randy through the glass and held up her hands indicating that she would be done in ten minutes.

Malcolm saw this gesture and ran his hand over his spiky hair. "Look _Hot Donna_….maybe my band isn't old school rock and roll but you shouldn't dismiss our music because you want to go on your break." The Angry Ants snarled their signature smile as they agreed with the lead singer. Malcolm leaned forward, "In fact, you should cancel your break and play the whole tape, not that pissy little 30 second clip we were forced to make." Eddie, Malcolm's best friend, threw a cassette tape on Donna's desk.

Donna could feel like the room closing around her. "Hey guys, let's be cool. I'll play the clip again so the listening audience can hear but it's against station policy to play the entire song." Donna put the bumper music back on and hissed, "Are you trying to get me freaking fired?" She gestured towards Stan's office. "Unless you are on the play list and have been approved by the production staff, I can't play squat. Chill out!"

The clip ended and Donna came back on air. "Again, that was Angry Ants. You can catch them live at Kenosha's Open Air Swap Meet this Saturday. Hey, what are you doing?" Donna froze when she saw the gun in Malcolm's hand.

"Listen bitch, play the entire tape or I'll make you sorry you didn't."

Randy looked up when he heard the mike squelch and saw Stan sudde3nly start running from his booth. The lead singer from the punk band was holding a gun at Donna's face. The Fatso burger dropped to the floor.

**3:35 PM**

"I have to go back to work, but if you can manage to come by my folks place tonight….lets tell them before anyone else finds out." Eric kissed Jackie on the lips and she hugged him. "I know…I need some time before I tell Steven."

Eric smiled sadly, "Yeah…Donna's not gonna be real happy either but I'll find a quiet time and place to tell her."

Jackie held Eric's hand. "You're gonna be an awesome father."

Eric squeezed Jackie's hand. "You are going to be the best mother ever."

**3:35 PM**

"So Hyde….are you going to come over tonight?" Samantha crooned.

Steven leaned against the condo door. "Yeah, I think Jackie's doing that promotional shit for her business. Let's meet at WB's. He's cool with us Sam. He always liked you."

Samantha toyed with the buttons on Steven's shirt. "I always _loved_ you too. And not just for sex. I have to work the lobby desk but I'll _get off_ at five….or whenever you want me too." She added suggestively.

Steven swatted her ass and sent her on her way, "Later babe!" He was rewarded with a wiggled finger wave.

**3:37 PM**

Donna was sweating and her hands were shaking. "Malcolm….really, just put the gun down. Please put the gun down."

Eddie, Malcolm's drummer was freaking out. "Dude, a gun? Are you out of your fucking mind? We didn't come here to kill anybody! We just wanted publicity!"

"Shut your mouth Ed." Malcolm hissed. "This cunt is going to play our song and we're gonna be famous." From the corner of his eye, he could see Stan the producer and Paul the weatherman trying to open the door of the booth. None of the group had realized that in her fright, Donna forgot the mute button. The entire conversation was being aired live on the radio.

Randy's hands were pounding at the tempered glass and Donna could see he was shouting for her but she tried to remain calm. She held up the cassette tape and slowly pushed it in the player. "Okay, I'm doing it. You're whole tape is going to be played. Just. Put. Down. The. Gun."

Angry Ants first song began to play its loud abrasive guitar riff and Malcolm's cigarette-husky voice sang the heated lyrics

_I hate yer muther_

_I hate yer brother_

_You suck at sex_

_Gonna kill yer daddy_

_Drive his old caddy_

_Yer granny's gonna be next_

Donna kept eye contact with Malcolm while her fingers pressed 911 on the telephone pad. Little did she know that the police were already on their way. Randy was trying to help Stan bust the door with a fire extinguisher and could see the remaining Ants banging Mohawk shaved heads to their own music which was flooding the speakers in the hallway and the rest of the building.

"911 what is your emergency." The dispatcher asked. Malcolm looked at Donna, his eyes were fierce. "Oh you are such a bitch. Now you've really pissed me off."

Eddie nudged Malcolm's shoulder and when the pair spied the police running towards the door, Malcolm's gun accidentally went off. The shot rang out in the booth, in the radio station hallway and over the airwaves.

Silence.

T7S


	5. Chapter 5 Aftermath

**Author Note: **_…okay, so now ya'll hate me – I can accept that…but the story continues….._

T7S

**Chapter 05** – _Aftermath_

T7S

**3:55 PM**

Kitty sped through the kitchen. "Bob, if you don't hurry, we're going to miss the Liz Taylor interview! It starts at four!" Bob was sweating and carrying the Kahlua and milk in the carton. Kitty Forman swept through the living room turning on the television and grabbed some glasses from the bar.

Bob exclaimed, "Oh hey look! It's my favorite newscaster." Bob sat down on the sofa and looked at the beautiful woman.

"Hello. This is Anna Cantana from Channel Nine News. I'm here at the WFPP Radio station where moments ago, a tragic shooting occurred."

Bob looked at Kitty, "Hey, that's where my pumpkin works!" Kitty smiled and started mixing the drinks. She handed a glass of White Russian to Bob while she sipped hers.

Anna Cantana held the microphone to her mouth as she gestured to the building behind her which was surrounded with police cars, SWAT vans and fire trucks. Anna Cantana gestured towards the station door. "Preliminary reports indicate that a shooting incident occurred this afternoon. A musical group, Angry Ants, was being interviewed by one of WFPP's afternoon DJ's when the station representative was threatened with a gun by the lead singer of the group. Sadly, the popular disc jockey had been accidentally shot. The name of the deceased is being withheld until the family has been notified." The police were pushing a handcuffed Malcolm Dillon into a squad car.

Bob's glass shattered on the Forman's floor. Tears flowed down Bob's cheek as he saw a white-sheeted gurney wheeled out of the station and into the back of an ambulance. Police and fire trucks were surrounding the building. Kitty blinked. No. That couldn't be. That wouldn't have happened. Not in Point Place!

All Bob could say was, "I've got to find Midge. Kitty, I've got to find Midge."

**4:00 PM**

Eric was still smiling at the memory of his little strawberry sized baby. His mom was going to be tickled! He walked between the copy desks and saw a group of people congregated near the television in the conference room. "Hey, what happened?"

Natalie, his coworker was wiping her eyes. "There was a fatal shooting at WFPP Studios and one of the staff was killed." Eric would have put it down to just Natalie being emotional as normal but then he caught sight of Randy Pearson on the television screen.

"Mr. Pearson!" Anna Cantana ran after Randy who was holding up his palm towards the camera. "You were a witness in the shooting. What can you tell us?"

Randy's face was tear-streaked and he was as white as a ghost. "That group of punks killed my girlfriend okay? Is that what you wanted to hear? I brought her lunch just like I do every single day and they shot her just for doing her job."

_Randy?_ Eric couldn't process what he was hearing. Donna worked at WFPP. Was Randy _the_ guy? Donna was killed? Oh god! Eric's legs started to give out and he struggled to grab the edge of a desk before he fell. Seconds later he woke up to someone waving smelling salts under his nose.

"Forman…man. Are you okay?"

Eric blinked twice trying to focus on the blurred face of his boss, Henry. "What happened? Why am I on the floor?" Eric accepted the big burley hand that pulled him to his feet.

Natalie cried, "You must have known the poor shooting victim. Doesn't your girlfriend work at the radio station?"

"That's right, you live with Hot Donna." Henry added. "Why don't you make a call to the station and see if we can get an exclusive interview." Eric nodded. Maybe it was some secretary that got killed ….it couldn't be Donna. That was ludicrous.

T7S

Kitty walked a shaken Bob back to the Pinciotti house. "Now Bob, maybe we're just jumping to conclusions. It could have been any poor employee. I know! Maybe it was the janitor. You know how they're all over the place. They probably just the wrong person reported."

Bob patted Kitty's wrinkled hand. "It's okay; I know you're trying to keep my mind off of it. I appreciate it Kitty. Really - if you could just help me find Midge. She needs to be here."

Bob unlocked his door as a police cruiser pulled up. To Bob's surprise it was Officer Aspen and Michael Kelso. The expressions on their faces were grim as Bob reached for Kitty's hand.

"Mr. Pinciotti?" Officer Aspen asked. "Could you please come with us? There's been a shooting accident and we need you to identify the victim."

Kelso burst out into tears and hugged the short man nearly removing his curly wig in the process. "Bob!" he cried. "It's terrible. Man, I threw up three times."

Kitty grabbed Kelso's arm, "Michael, Bob doesn't need to hear that. Now, let's all go with Bob and make sure he's got friends with him."

Kelso quickly shrugged off his lack of self-control and stepped back into the cadet uniform. His ride-a-long experience was not a pleasant one on this day!

T7S

Eric couldn't get through to anyone at the radio station. All the lines were busy or the switchboard had been turned off. He tried to call the apartment and got the answering machine. "It's Donna and Eric, leave a message at the sound of the light saber…."

Eric smiled and replied, "Hey Donna. When you get this call me at work okay? I really hope you call me back soon….I love you." He did. _But he was falling in love with Jackie too_. Now he had a baby in the works and life was becoming just more complicated everyday.

Eric tried to call a friend at an affiliate newspaper to see if they had anyone covering the story but that fell through. He told his boss and Henry just wrote it off as a missed story. "Have Natalie or one of the clerks contact the police department and we'll cover the funeral and interview the family and the shooters. This can wait until tomorrow. It's been a long day.

T7S

Steven Hyde was sitting at his desk reading the latest Rolling Stone magazine when WB walked into his office. "Son."

Hyde looked up, "Hey WB. I got a contract with Jansen Gallagher. He's ready to work with some of our new labels in Milwaukee."

WB looked grim. "About one of our new labels…there's been a….do you remember Malcolm?"

"Only that he's a dick. What about him? Is he backing out of the contract?"

WB put a heavy hand on Steven's shoulders. "No son. He had an interview today."

"Oh yeah. It was on Hot Donna's afternoon show."

"Did you _listen _to the interview?" WB asked with an equally heavy heart.

Hyde didn't want to tell WB that Donna's interview was at the same time that he and Sam were spending an hour clutched in a naked embrace. "Actually no…I missed the interrogation." He joked.

WB looked out the window at the skyline of Kenosha. "Malcolm shot the DJ while the station was broadcasting live."

Hyde looked at WB waiting for the punch line. "And?"

His birth father glared at him. "Were you not listening? Hot Donna was shot by the lead singer of the Angry Ants. On Air! On our label. I've called the attorneys and they'll be here for damage control. You need to contact your friend and see if she's okay."

"God. Donna was shot?" The enormity hit Steven like a ton of bricks. Eric was going to freak! "I – I gotta go." WB waved his hand. "Call me when you know something and do not involve the business. Refer all questions to our attorneys."

"Yeah, okay. I'm going to Eric's apartment. Maybe he knows something."

T7S

**A/N:** _Kudos to those of you who recognize Anna Cantana! You are the most awesome of readers_!


	6. Chapter 6 The Whole World Was Listening

**Author Notes: **_….I know that the angst was bad in chapter 5 but it continues….._

T7S

**Chapter 06** – _The Whole World Was Listening_

T7S

.

Bob was barely coherent. Kelso helped Kitty get Bob out of the patrol car and also as they walked through the basement hallway of the Point Place Coroners Office. The morgue was adjacent to the hospital and rarely used. It was cold yet Bob felt nothing.

The Coroner was a jolly old fellow who asked Bob if he'd prefer identifying the deceased via a window or see the body on the table. Kitty was at ease with being with a deceased person due to her training at the hospital, but this was a close family friend and she needed to be strong for Bob. But, right now she needed Red more than ever. _She needed to go home and bake a pie!_

"Um….I think Mr. Pinciotti would like to say his goodbyes in person…if that is okay?" Kitty suggested. Bob was like a docile little boy and held Kitty's hand as the medical examiner led them through a door and into the morgue. There were a couple of sheet covered bodies but only one tray held a form which was spilled over with soft red hair.

Bob swallowed a sob and on wooden legs walked to the foot of the metal gurney. Kitty was bravely trying not to cry but she knew in her heart that this wasn't some janitor or stranger…this was Donna….the sweet little girl that lived next door…the little cheerful redhead that loved cookies and chocolate milk – this was her son's girlfriend. _Oh Red, I need you!_

The medical examiner pulled the sheet back so Bob could see the face of the deceased and then the father cried. Donna looked like she was sleeping. A beautiful sleeping little angel. The examiner looked at Kitty and said, "We need to perform an autopsy. The fatal shot was to her heart and the police need the bullet for evidence. Can you talk to Mr. Pinciotti about filling out the required forms?

Bob brushed his hand across Donna's cheek feeling her soft cool flesh beneath his trembling fingers. Hot fat tears ran down his cheeks and landed with soft splats on the morgue sheet. He heard a keening sound fill the room and didn't realize it was his own pain shouting in despair. A father should never lose a child like this! Bob threw his body over his daughter's and hugged her and just cried.

T7S

Eric had driven to the apartment but Donna wasn't there so he figured she must still be at the station. _This was not unusual for her schedule._ Eric looked around the room and noticed an ankle sock with a red band. _I wear tube socks…..oh crap, it's him again!_ Eric snapped his fingers as he remembered he was meeting Jackie at his folk's house to tell them about the baby.

His mom would make such a fuss….she was such a baby lover and plus, he was going to beat Laurie in the grandchild department and would finally be number one! Eric laughed out loud at the expression he envisioned on his sisters face when she discovered she was going to be an aunt.

Red was going to be severely unhappy and probably throw out the standard Red Forman's, _are you wearing your ass for a hat_ comment. Eric could only smile. His dad would love the baby. For all his gruff exterior, there was many times that his dad did show some physical affection. Sometimes Red was all bark and no bite.

T7S

Jackie parked her brand new Impala in the Forman driveway. Red pulled up right behind her and honked his hello. She smiled in the mirror and got out of the car. She was waiting for Eric to get here so they could share the good news. Jackie noticed a lot of activity going on at the Pinciotti house. Was Bob having another singles party?

The Vista Cruiser pulled up and as Eric parked, he sent a furtive smile Jackie's way. She grinned and put a hand over her heart, kissed her palm and blew the kiss in his direction. Red either didn't notice the tiny gesture or didn't see it. "What are you doing here son? It's not pot roast night and where's Donna?"

Eric felt slightly guilty. "Uh….dad…I think Donna's working late, but I needed to talk to you and mom about something. Jackie is here to help me out." Red raised one of his eyebrows. "Really. Must be something. Say, what's going on at Bob's? There's a bunch of people over there."

Red started walking towards the back door and Jackie ran to Eric's side. "Do we just blurt it out?"

Eric replied, "Let's wait until after dinner. Red's less likely to get pissed on a full stomach."

"Okay. That works for me." Jackie smiled. Both of them were both blinded by a pair of headlights pulling in the Forman driveway. Jackie recognized the car, "Steven! What are you doing here?"

Eric blanched. He was in some serious trouble now. _Please don't say anything Jackie. _"Hyde. Hey….haven't seen you in a while."

Steven took off his glasses and looked over at the Pinciotti house. "You guys don't know?"

Jackie shrugged and Eric replied, "What don't we know?"

Hyde scratched his head. "I think Donna's dead."

T7S

Bob was clenching the telephone receiver so tightly his knuckles were turning white. "I'm sorry Midgie….you need to be here to help make….help make funeral arrangements…." Bob looked at Kitty with a panicked expression.

Kitty took the phone, "Midge? It's Kitty! Ahahahaha…long time…yes dear. Honey? Bob needs you. People have to be called and…and you need to choose the dress Donna….oh god, Red!"

Red was still reeling from the news. Kelso had given him a brief synopsis of what happened and he could see Kitty was running on nervous energy and Bob was a crying mess. Red took the telephone from his wife's hand. "Midge? Get back to Point Place. You have to bury your daughter."

Red turned to see Jackie, Eric and Hyde standing in the doorway. Eric was pale and Jackie was crying. Steven was still shocked that his artist murdered one of his best friends. It was too surreal to comprehend.

Kitty ran into Red's arms and started crying. Jackie held Eric's hand behind her back but knew that the circumstances dictated she stand with her boyfriend. Steven was looking at her expecting some kind of emotion she wasn't feeling. Kelso got up from the couch and walked over towards his friends.

"Hey man." He said hugging Eric. "I'm really sorry. I was on a ride-a-long when we got the call. They arrested the dick but he said it was an accident." Kelso was more emotional than any of the remaining group could remember.

"It was murder!"

The entire room turned to look at the feathered blonde head of Randy Pearson standing in the doorway. "I was there! He held a gun to her head. I saw Donna killed in cold blood."

Eric whispered, "Randy?"

Hyde looked over at his old employee. "Randy? What the hell were you doing at the radio station?"

Randy wiped his face, "I brought Donna lunch. Just like I do everyday." Suddenly, Randy couldn't look at Eric's face. "She and I were….we were seeing each other."

Eric almost felt relieved. Donna and Randy were sleeping together. Wait a minute; this was Mr. Red Ankle Sock? He had seen him on the television and one plus one equals Randy was _the other man_! Eric didn't know where it came from but his right fist connected with Randy's left eye.

Randy couldn't even fight back. "I'm sorry man. I know she was living with you but she was in love with me."

Eric closed his eyes, his hand throbbing like crazy. Hyde stepped in between the two men. "Okay, no violence. Be cool. Bob just lost his daughter. You guys….lost Donna okay? Be cool." Hyde reached out to hug Jackie close to him.

Normally, the gesture would have delighted her but Steven's lack of attention lately made her suspect this was all for show. She sniffed his shirt and there was _her_ smell again. How often was Steven cheating on her and was it with one or three other women?

If only she could talk to Donna - Donna, her best friend from high school. Her lumberjack who was never going to be able to talk to her again! Jackie reached out a hand to Eric. "I'm so sorry Eric. I didn't know."

Kelso had his arms crossed over his chest, "Well I did and no one wants to hear my story." He said indignantly. Kelso looked at the sad shocked faces of his three best friends and just blubbered like a baby. "That freaking punk ass band guy shot her. Shot her in the chest and she died with the whole world listening."

Hyde put a hand over his mouth. What had WB told him? _"…Malcolm shot the DJ while the station was broadcasting live…On Air! On __our__ label…"_

Randy moved over to stand by Kelso. "She was so brave. " He wiped his eyes. "Eric, I'm sorry you had to find out this way….I totally deserved that punch."

Jackie slipped out of Steve's grasp and went to Bob. The short wigged man was like a dad to her those years ago. He took her in when Pam Burkhart starting checking out cabana boys in Cabo. She touched his hand until his eyes focused on her. "Bob. We're going to miss her."

Bob hugged Jackie as he would have hugged his own daughter. His hot salty tears burned through her blouse, but this lonely man had no one to grieve with. Jackie could give him that. He was a good and loving father. "I love you too Bob."

T7S

**A/N**: _Sorry this is so sad especially during the holiday season. When I formed the idea, the keyboard took over and this is where it went. _


	7. Chapter 7 White Roses

**Author Note: **_…glad you're still with me here…it will get better…I promise_

T7S

**Chapter 07** – _White Roses_

T7S

Most everyone stayed into the night. The friends helping Bob located Midge and arranged the quickest flight out. Pastor Dave made a personal house call to the Pinciotti home to aid Bob in working with some of the grief. Kitty was barely able to function anymore and Red slipped an arm around her waist and nudged her towards the door.

"Eric, honey…if you want to sleep over, the guest room has fresh linen."

He sat there, chin in his hands, his eyes slightly glazed. Jackie touched Eric's shoulder. "Hey." She said softly. He looked up and sadly shook his head, "So much for our little surprise."

Jackie looked around to see where Steven was. "We can announce later. Let's get through this. We all lost a dear friend. What a shock it must have been to find out that Randy was the guy she was sneaking around with."

Eric wanted to touch Jackie's face but didn't dare. "You know, a part of me feels like I should fight him….the truth is the Donna I knew, had let go of our relationship months ago. I miss the girl I grew up with." Screw Hyde and his possessiveness; he pulled Jackie into a hug. "Don't go too far that I can't reach you okay?" Eric whispered.

Jackie could feel the tears again and kissed his cheek. "I'm only a phone call away. Anytime you want to talk. I'm there."

Hyde walked up and took Jackie's arm. "Forman, I'm sorry man. We all loved big Red. Someone's gotta tell Fez. We'll see you tomorrow okay?"

Eric could only watch as his baby's mother was escorted out of the room by a man who cheated on her. At least Hyde had someone to go home with. Goodbyes were too hard and Eric's heart was empty.

T7S

Red Forman was the strong one. He was the man who made the funeral arrangements, got Midge picked up from the airport and broke the news to a sobbing Fez. Kitty was beside herself baking cakes and pies – she was much worse than when Grandma Forman passed away.

-o-

Bob was just a father in a walking coma. He could barely function and Midge was a blubbering blonde crying machine. For once in his life, Michael Kelso was not a dumbass. Red was impressed when Kelso and his wife Brooke, organized the wake and spoke to Pastor Dave about the service. The couple contacted everyone in Bob's address book as well as the producers of the radio station.

-o-

Eric slept when he wasn't wandering around in a daze. At night, he would just collapse in the bed, hugging Donna's pillow to him, wishing he could talk with her one last time and make things right. Ask her why Randy Pearson? Tell her about his baby.

-o-

Jackie would lay awake at night, Steven's arm around her waist, his warm breath puffing against her cheek. For the past couple of days, he didn't go to work and he didn't have her _smell_ on him. If she closed her eyes tightly, Jackie could almost imagine that they were still in their one bedroom apartment so desperately in love. That was a time when she was all he needed and conversations didn't need to be manufactured. But lately, he spent time at work or with WB and Angie while Jackie worked hard on 4-Hearts. Her little Auto Dressing business suddenly became huge. That was going to be all she had left to care for her and her baby especially when Steven found out.

Her slim hand lightly touched her belly and she wondered was this baby going to have her dark hair or Eric's light brown. "It" would definitely have green eyes and might be small. Eric was a medium framed guy and Jackie was small…maybe this baby would take after Grandpa Burkhart and be tall and sturdy…_for a boy_. Could she be a good mom to a boy? Jackie smiled as she thought of giving birth to a perfect little girl and how that perfect a baby would feel in her arms.

Jackie rolled over and looked at Steven's sleeping face. His slack features made him look so much younger. His business face always made him look angry. Jackie traced a finger down his cheek and along his jaw line. He hadn't shaved in a couple of days so the stubble tickled her fingers. This might be one of the last good times they slept together in the same bed. Slowly, she rolled up on an elbow and tenderly kissed his lips. She barely whispered, "Steven…I will always love you and there's a place in my heart that is only yours."

-o-

The funeral was set for that Friday. Pastor Dave was consoling the Pinciotti's who insisted on an open casket service but as they stood near their daughter's lifeless body, Bob could not stop the tears. The congregation lined up in pairs to pay their respects. Jackie and Steven were standing in line behind the Kelso's. The Forman's were next up to the casket.

Kitty marveled at the craftsmanship in the casket with was covered in a blanket of white roses. Bob had spared no expense with the antique white coffin. Shaded silver roses surrounded the width in cameos and the interior was lined with soft pink velvet. Donna looked like she was sleeping in a princess's bed and not a fancy box that would soon be covered with dirt. She lightly touched Donna's folded hands and said, "Honey, you will always be an angel. I'm going to miss your bright smile and sassy talk." She laughed a tear filled laugh. "We'll miss you down here sweetheart." Kitty looked at her husband who had tears in his eyes. He looked down at Donna, "What she said."

Red shook Bob's hand and pulled him in for a bear sized hug. Kitty touched Midge's cheek, "Anything you need, Midge. Red and I are here for you."

-o-

Eric stood at the side of the casket looking at the woman he loved for most of his life. Just days before they had been lying in bed talking about trading in the old Vista Cruiser for something modern. Donna always kidded him about the "love machine" and he would hold fast and tease back. She was so young and there were still so many things Donna would never get to do. Why hadn't he kissed her goodbye that morning? _"…I'm late. Good luck with those interviews…"_ Those were the last words he said to her. No endearing sentiments – nothing that would let her know he still cared.

Eric touched Donna's soft red hair. She really did look like she was sleeping and all she needed was a kiss to wake up. "Donna, I got the promotion…just like you said I would." His throat tightened up and his vision got blurry. "You were my best friend and my girl friend and I don't know what to do without you." Eric fell to his knees and covered his face with his hands. He had betrayed Donna but then she betrayed him first and left him alone without telling him why.

-o-

Steven surreptitiously wiped his eyes while pretending to clean his shades. The black jacket and leather shoes were too tight and uncomfortable. Hell, funerals were a bitch and it was worse when the deceased was the first girl he ever fell in love with and danced his first dance with. Forman falling apart in front of the casket was not a pretty sight. Luckily, Red managed to drag his crying ass to the side.

Brooke and Jackie were whispering about something and all he wanted to do was run. Run to Milwaukee and hang with WB and drink beer or get high. Hit the sack with Sam so the realities of Donna's murder wouldn't be foremost in his mind. This tragedy spilled over from his professional life into his personal life. If he could get his hands on Malcolm Dillon, he'd kick his ass until that fucker was pleading for his life. _Accidental shooting, my ass!_

-o-

Kelso and Brooke stepped forward to pay their respects. "Donna." Kelso said in a reverent voice, "I'm sorry I never got to kiss you." He looked at Brooke when she nudged him. "What! I never did. I mean it's not like I didn't try!" Kelso touched the cold folded hand. "Big D, what I mean to say is I'm really gonna miss you. Forman's basement will never be the same." Michael Kelso wiped away a tear and stood up straight before stepping to Bob and crushing him in a sobbing hug.

-o-

Jackie had helped Midge select Donna's gown. It was a soft silk lavender burial dress. The colors flattered Donna's pale complexion. She looked so beautiful lying there with a silver crucifix resting against her chest. Jackie touched the soft pink cheek. She spoke softly so that Steven couldn't hear, "I'm gonna miss you lumberjack. I wanted to share something with you but I can only hope that you'll know my secret in heaven. I'll watch over Eric for you and then one day when we're all together, you can have him back."

Jackie wiped her cheeks and stepped towards Bob so Steven could say his respects. "Oh Bob, I'm so sorry. I know you keep hearing that but really…Donna was my friend and you were like my dad so - - so this is like losing my sister."

Bob hugged the smaller girl, "Oh Jackie. Thank you for helping Midgie pick out such a beautiful dress. My pumpkin looks perfect. If only she wasn't dead." Bob cried against Jackie's hair and Midge tugged on his arm. "Bob honey, you're gonna squish her. "

-o-

Steven stepped in front of the open casket and all he could think of was what a great burn this would be if Donna sat up right now. She was his closet female friend and he respected that she could kick his ass if she put her mind to it. She was so confident and funny and damn, he was going to miss her. Steven put his big hand over her folded one. "Dream on Donna. Dream on."

-o-

No one really paid attention to the last mourner in line. Randy was wearing a dark suit and wraparound glasses. He kept his head bowed and when it was his turn to pay his last respects, he only wept. Donna was his love. He was going to ask her to marry him. They had become so close and as he fingered the diamond engagement ring in his pocket, he remembered that it was right after that Fatso burger lunch, _he was going to propose_. Donna told him she loved him and that's all that was important. When he thought no one was paying attention, Randy slid the beautiful sparkling diamond on Donna's cold finger.

T7S

**A/N :** _This even made me tear up when I read it for a third time….thanks for sticking around_!


	8. Chapter 8 The Long Goodbyes

**Author Notes: **_…..so many conflicting emotions! Thanks for coming back for more!_

T7S

**Chapter 08** – _The Long Goodbyes_

T7S

The burial was a beautiful moving service. What had begun as a dark cloudy day changed in to a bright blue sky filled with cotton white clouds. Large sprays of flowers were standing on colored easels and surrounded the tarp-covered guest area. Friends and families sat in white plastic chairs under the tarp while fabric clothed seats were reserved graveside for Bob and Midge.

Pastor Dave stood at the pulpit and welcomed all the mourners with a sad smile. "Our most loving and gracious Father…we come to you on this day to draw strength from your love and compassion. Please show mercy to the Pinciotti family as their precious daughter, Donna Marie is returned to you." The eulogy continued as Bob sobbed aloud. Red gripped his friends' shoulder with a strong hand, secretly relieved it wasn't his own daughter that had died so tragically.

When Pastor Dave paused for a prayer of reflection, Mrs. Dubois, a sweet young woman from the Ladies of Point Place community sang an abbreviated version of Amazing Grace. There wasn't a dry eye in the crowd of over 300 well wishers. Pastor Dave thanked Mrs. Dubois and waited for her to resume her seat.

Eric was watching a flock of white birds that spiraled and swooped through the air. He heard the sermon but his mind was thinking about how free Donna was now. She would love that all her coworkers came to pay their respects. Midge showed up – Donna would have liked that. Randy still hovered in the background and that was pissing him off. This was Donna's day. Her friends and family were all dressed up and crying for her. She would have been embarrassed but touched at the same time. She was so strong and died trying to save her life. That was his Donna – champion until the very end.

"…we humble ourselves before you with confidence that you always hear and answer our prayers….We will sorely miss Donna Pinciotti's companionship, her smile and her friendship. She will live on in our hearts and we thank you, Lord, for all the memories we shall carry for the rest of our lives. We ask that you comfort Bob and Midge in their time of grief. Let us remember that it is your will for us to live and thusly we commit this body to the ground; earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust…."

Steven looked at the flower draped coffin and wanted to shout at all the faces that were here just for show. The schmoozers that wanted to be caught on film leaving the service - the old high school people that could give two shits about his friend. It seemed like the whole town was here because a murder in Point Place was rare and exciting!

Hyde could feel his leg tapping nervously, he'd go to the reception, say something nice to Bob and Midge and hopefully Jackie could find her way home. All this death made him want to be back in Milwaukee with WB and Sam. Then of course he would felt guilty for dumping Jackie who was struggling with her own grief. God, what a shit boyfriend he was!

T7S

The Pinciotti home was overflowing with casseroles, baked desserts, flowers and balloons. Polite conversations were made in small groups of three linking one person to another group as the mourners moved around the room. Bob sat in his armchair looking at a picture Donna had taken last month when she attended one of his sales conferences. She had her soft red hair wrapped in a scarf and an arm slung around her dad's shoulder. Bob touched the pane of glass wishing he could relive that day and tell Donna how much her daddy loved her.

Hyde left Jackie talking with Red and Kitty while he made his way to see the remaining Pinciotti family. "Hey Bob. Midge…I just wanted to say that it was a nice service and one that Donna would have appreciated." He felt so awkward making condolences to a family he knew so intimately. Could they see how fake he felt? This was Donna dammit!

Midge smiled sadly, "Thank you Steven. Our little girl may be in heaven but she's still in our hearts. She would be glad that you came. Please don't be a stranger." Hyde kissed Midge on the cheek and gave Bob a firm handshake. "I have some people to see Bob. I'll check back with you later."

"Sure Steven. Thanks for coming by." Bob said numbly

-o-

Eric looked up from where he was talking with Fez, Kelso and Brooke to see Hyde take off. He noticed that Jackie was still with his folks and once again, Hyde left Jackie behind. _Once an ass - always an ass_. "Excuse me guys, I'm gonna see my folks." He crossed the room and touched Jackie on the shoulder.

"Hey!" she smiled albeit sadly. "Did you see those beautiful birds? It was like they were dancing for Donna." Jackie grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the window where they could talk without appearing obvious.

Eric replied, "Yeah….she would have pointed and said, "What the hell?" and just enjoyed the show."

"Wait, is that Steven leaving again?"

Eric grimaced, "He didn't tell you he was going?"

"No! I don't have a house key. I left my purse at home. I can't believe he did this to me again."

Eric wanted to give Jackie a comforting hug but his own emotional state was on a razors edge at the moment. He just wished everything was back to ordinary and he could go to work and just be normal like it was last week – a few days ago when he was deliriously happy.

Jackie closed her eyes, "I haven't told Steven."

"What?" Eric asked dumbly.

"Eric! Our baby?. No one knows about the baby. I already can't button some of pants. You were right when you said that people are going to notice."

_His baby._ That made Eric smile. He lost one life but gained another. Maybe Donna would watch out for the baby until he or she was born. She could be a posthumous godmother. Eric stepped closer and slipped a hand between his body and Jackie's to touch her stomach. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah…I don't think all this sadness works good with my hormones. I'm already emotional and am I crying because of the baby or crying for Donna? It's making me a bit crazy."

"I think you're handling this pretty good. Do you want to spend the night at my apartment? I'd rather not be alone."

She chided gently, "Eric…do you think that's wise?"

He blushed, "I'm not talking about sleeping together. I'll never sleep in that bed again now that I know Randy's been in it. I've been sleeping on the sofa. You can have that if you want and I'll sleep on the floor."

Jackie dared to touch his cheek. "I'm so sorry Eric. I know that you loved her and you can't erase her memory. She's a big part of who you are and that's a good thing. You can tell the baby all about Aunt Donna and our child will have its own guardian angel."

Suddenly, Eric didn't care if Kelso or Fez or even his parents saw. He gathered Jackie in his arms and buried his face in her hair. "Jackie, I love you too. I'm so confused. How do I say goodbye when I'm surrounded by her? How do I love you when Steven won't let you go?"

Jackie patted his back. "We'll work through it - just like I need to know who Steven's sleeping with. I need to find out who he loves more than me."

T7S

Red followed Kitty into the kitchen carrying armloads of dirty dishes. Eric invited Jackie to tag along and he would get the guest room secured for her. "Mom? Jackie missed her ride home."

Kitty turned, "Steven left?"

Jackie sighed, "Not for the first time. Could I sleep in your guest room tonight? He's probably upset about the funeral and went somewhere. I can call him in the morning." _Why am I making excuses for him?_

"Oh sure honey, have Eric get you some clean linens. Red is going to help me clean up and we'll all call it a night. What a beautiful service." Kitty wiped her eyes again. "Poor Bob. All I could think about was what if that was my Laurie in the box? It's sad when a parent dies before their child."

Jackie's hand automatically went to her tummy. "I understand." Kitty frowned at that gesture and just figured she was tired. "Okay, up you go dear."

-o-

Eric helped strip the daybed of the old sheets and put on the clean ones. "So what are you going to do about your apartment?" Jackie asked slipping off her shoes.

Eric sat at the side of the bed. "I'm getting the extra key from Randy first off. Then…I guess I'll look for something new. I think I'll let Midge go through Donna's stuff so she can keep whatever she wants."

"God, that's gotta be hard for her. Where did they find Mrs. Pinciotti?"

"She was living with her sister in Malibu. Dad called her and she jumped on the first flight back."

Jackie plumped a pillow. "Did you see Bob? I think he still loves her. That is romantic." Jackie sat down next to Eric. "Eric, I know this is hard for you too. You loved Donna. I mean love her and you're _in love_ with me. I'm not asking you to put aside your feelings for her but please don't throw me out with the wash. I've still got this thing with Steven and I'm going to need your support."

Eric pulled Jackie into a hug and the warmth from her body warmed his chilled soul. "I do love you Jackie. I feel like I've known you forever and now we're going to be parents….I would never push you aside. I promise."

She pulled back and smiled. "Okay, let's tell your parents in the morning. I have work on Monday and I want your dad to be fine with this." Eric kissed her forehead and then her eyes. She touched his face and his lips until they were kissing earnestly, their feelings were naked and raw and they were alive! Being held by each other seemed to negate some of the awfulness of the day. Eric whispered against her temple. "I love you Jackie. Good night."

Jackie watched Eric closed the door behind him and she breathed steadily, trying to say calm but there was a sob building in her throat. She could feel Eric's pain because she lost a childhood friend. Eric was going to forget about Jackie Burkhart and the baby!

In his grief, Eric Forman's heart was going to break. Jackie needed to be there for him and Steven just needed to understand.

T7S


	9. Chapter 9 Without Her

**Author Note**_: …. A little interlude….if you will..._

T7S

**Chapter 09** – _Without Her_

_Steven_

Steven went back to the condo and packed a bag. He noticed Jackie's purse sitting on the table by the door. Crap. She was locked out again. The best he could do was leave a message with Bob telling Jackie her house key was under the little frog statue by the door.

He reached for the bag and in his haste, it toppled over and the contents spilled on the floor. He blew an exasperated breath and shoved everything back in but found a business card. Dr. Gayle Osfeld, Women's Medicine. Hyde sat back on his heels. Why the hell was Jackie visiting her ladies doctor? It wasn't like she was having sex with him….or was it something else? What was this about? On the back of the card was a 3:00 appointment scheduled for the same day Donna was murdered. Jackie was having a pap smear while her girlfriend was being killed? _Yeah and I was having spectacular sex with Sam at the same time!_

Still, he left a light on, grabbed his bag and locked the door behind him. Donna's death shook him to the core. One day she's Hot Donna and she playing artists that he and WB signed and the next his newest discovery brings a fucking gun into a radio station. WB is going to be more than pissed but the lawyers will find a way to make WB Productions look innocent in all this. Thank God for WB and Angie. And Samantha. The tall blonde knew how to take care of him and did not bring all the drama that Jackie did.

Jackie. He loved her – he really did but in some kind of circular seasonal kind of thing, she kept bringing up marriage and families and he'd tamp down the discussion only have it pop up months later. After four years it was getting old and he was tired of it.

Hyde unlocked his El Camino and looked at the bright sky. "Donna…if you're up there….I miss talking to you. Fuck. I don't know what I'm going to do without you." He fired up the car and drove straight to Milwaukee.

_Eric_

Eric unlocked his apartment door and Midge stood in the doorway unmoving. Brooke was right behind the older woman and gave her a gentle nudge. "Let's do this Mrs. Pinciotti. I'm sure there are things Donna would want you to have."

Eric could have hugged Brooke for being so level headed. Just being in the apartment for the first time in days seemed so weird – it was like he expected Donna to come dashing out of the bathroom and run for the coffee pot. As he wandered into the bedroom, he could smell her perfume and was overwhelmed with sadness. Eric sat on Donna's side of the bed and picked up her pillow and held it to his face so he could smell her hair.

There was a note beside the table lamp – _Remind Eric to pick up the dry cleaning on Thursday._ He never picked it up! Donna's presence filled the room and he had to move to the living room. Brooke was boxing up everything she could tell belonged to Donna. "We've decided to donate the clothing to Pastor Dave's church." She touched his shoulder. "Honey, can you go through the bathroom and get out your stuff?"

Eric nodded. He had spoke to his parents and decided to move back home until he found a new apartment. Red was very accepting and Eric could live there without the ghost of Donna around every corner. "Sure." He opened the bathroom and all the smells of her soaps and shampoos assailed his senses. He grabbed the waste basket and started putting in his shaving creams and toothbrush being so very careful not to disturb Donna's things.

"Eric?" Midge asked in her soft voice. "Eric, honey what's wrong with this bottom drawer?"

Eric looked into the bedroom. "Oh, just give it a whack on the bottom right. It gets stuck. Donna keeps her girlie stuff in there." Midge hit the drawer with her fist and it slid wide open. "Wow, that worked." Eric smiled and carried his bathroom stuff to the door.

Brooke was packing pictures and wrapping the glassed frames in newspaper. "Honey, it may be painful to look at these now, but you'll want to see them later."

Midge's voice called out. "Eric? Is your middle name Randy?"

Eric blinked. "What?" He and Brooke moved to the bedroom door where Midge held up a package of ribbon wrapped letters. "These are love letters from Randy. Eric, I didn't know you were so romantic!"

Brooke frowned. _This was not good!_ She whispered, "Did you know about this?" Eric shook his hand and accepted the package of envelopes from Midge. Brooke sat with him on the sofa as he opened the most recent letter.

_Donna_

_I don't know how much longer we can hide this. I love you so much baby. I bought the ring….I just haven't decided how to propose to you. _

_Remember when you told me that you were going to tell him about us? I think we should do it just in a couple of weeks. I've got tickets to California – I can finally meet your mom._

_I love you so much and I know you love me too otherwise this wouldn't be so painful. I hate knowing that he's holding you in his arms while you're dreaming about me._

_Love forever_

_Randy_

Eric dropped the letter on his way to the bathroom where he promptly lost his lunch in the toilet. He vomited until there were was nothing left. Soft hands pressed a cool washcloth to his face. "C'mon honey, this is a shock. Wash your face and come back in the living room." Brooke's hand helped him stand as he wiped his lips . He rinsed out mouth with water from the tap.

Eric remembered what Randy had said the night he punched him. The day Donna was killed. "…_I'm sorry man. I know she was living with you but she was in love with me…."_

How was he supposed to say goodbye to someone who was planning on leaving him but died instead? _Donna, if you're up there…you really burned me good on your way out!_

_Jackie_

The nice thing about owning your own business was that you could set your own hours. After a hearty Forman breakfast, Jackie went next door to check on Bob. He was drained and still as white as a sheet but had a big hug for the young woman. "Honey, Steven left a message. He said the frog has the key."

Jackie knew he never went back to the condo. In her gut she just knew he was in the arms of that other woman. "Thanks Bob. I think I should go home and change. I wanted to tell you that it was a lovely service and I think Donna would have loved it."

Bob wiped his eyes. "It was nice wasn't it? I mean the sun came out and the birds were singing. I didn't know my pumpkin had so many friends. Even Randy showed up."

Jackie wondered about that. "I didn't know he was still in love with Donna."

Bob blew his nose in a tissue and nodded his head. "Oh yeah, Randy used to come by here all the time and asked me not to say anything to Red or Kitty but he never got over my pumpkin. He was going to propose to her. I suppose I should have been upset, but Donna and Eric hadn't been getting along all that good. Look at me I'm babbling!"

"You're not babbling. You're talking about your daughter and that's healthy. Where's Mrs. Pinciotti?"

"Brooke and Eric took her to the apartment to get Donna's things." Jackie fell on the sofa as she realized how painful that must be for Eric. Everything in that place would be a painful reminder of Donna's death. "This is so sad." Jackie whispered.

There was rap at the front door and a smiling brown face popped in. "Bob. I bring candy."

Bob held out his arm. "Oh Fez…you were Donna's favorite closet person. Don't think I didn't know you were hiding in there son."

Fez hugged Bob and cried on his shoulder. "I shall miss Donna so much. She was a good friend and I don't know what to do without her. I turned on the radio and she wasn't there anymore."

Jackie realized she hadn't listened to the radio for the past week either. WFPP would never be the same without Hot Donna in the afternoon. She stood up, "Hey Bob….would it be okay if I just sat in Donna's room for a few minutes?"

"Sure kiddo, knock yourself out." Bob reached in Fez's candy bag for a handful of colored M & M's. Jackie smiled her thanks and walked up the stairs to the bedroom she slept in while she was a teenager.

The twin bed was still there and the posters had faded. The desk where Donna always did her homework looked just like she was finishing a paper. Jackie closed the door behind her and remembered some of the better times when they shared this small bedroom. Jackie chuckled as she recalled Fez hiding in the closet. She sat on the springy mattress – the kind that was okay for youngsters to sleep on but not grownups.

There was a framed picture on the side table of a dark haired Jackie Burkhart and a blonde Donna Pinciotti. Jackie picked it up. It was the makeover picture! Donna wanted to get rid of the red hair and Jackie dyed it "blonde with a new attitude." With the new hair color was Donna's new plans for the future. She was going to DJ full time and re-dedicate herself to feminism. Jackie chuckled as she recalled her friend saying that as a blonde she got free apple fritters from the bakery instead of a regular donut.

All those days were gone now. Jackie choked back a strangled sob. Her dead friend was cheating on Eric just like she was cheating on Steven. These were the times she was missing her best friend. "Oh Donna, why did you leave us so soon? I miss you like crazy! You were going to be my baby's godmother. Please forgive me." Jackie covered her face with her hands and just cried the tears she was holding in.

_Kelso_

"Michael…honey, you can't keep missing work. I know you lost your friend." Brooke said softly.

Kelso had tears in his eyes, "She was murdered! I didn't lose her. That punk band killed her and I – and I had to help secure the murder scene. I saw the blood all over the floor and I threw up in the trash." Kelso reached out and hugged his wife. "It was the most awful thing I've ever seen."

Brooke rocked her husband like she would do if their baby girl needed comforting. "Michael, there was nothing you could have done. She was already dead by the time the door was opened."

Kelso wiped his eyes. "But she looked at me as she was falling to the floor and I couldn't help her. I'll never forget the look in her eyes. We couldn't get the door open fast enough… I feel like I failed her."

Brooke set her husband back. "Michael Kelso. You are the strongest man I know. Recognize that at least you got to arrest the punk that did this to her."

"Well, Officer Aspen arrested him but I did get a good kick in there." Kelso said proudly. Brooke chuckled. "I'm proud of you. The best thing you can do is go back out there and prevent other people from getting killed. Find out where he got that gun and arrest somebody."

Kelso sat up and inhaled a calming breath. He looked to the ceiling. "Big Red. I'm going to make the world safe again so no one gets hurt the way you did. I'm sure gonna miss you Donna."

T7S

**A/N:** _It's only fitting that each of the friends got to reflect and say goodbye._


	10. Chapter 10 Steven and Jackie

**Author Note: **_…. Life goes on….for some_

T7S

**Chapter 10** – _Steven and Jackie_

T7S

It had only been a couple of weeks, yet it still felt like yesterday; but everyone was slowly getting back into a routine. Steven came back from _wherever_ with no explanation and Jackie didn't ask for one. The wary couple treated each other with caution and respect and danced around the elephant that was still in the room. By the end of the week Jackie declared, "I'm moving."

Steven looked relieved. "I'll help you." Jackie looked shocked. She thought he would at least care where she went! She crossed her arms. "Fine. I want to be out by Sunday night."

Steven nodded his head. "Fine. Just let me know the details." Jackie looked at him with tears welling in her eyes. He didn't even fight for her. He was just "letting" her go. So typical Steven to do this! She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I'm going to work, I'll call you later."

"Fine. Or leave a message. Just take your keys with you."

-o-

Jackie sat in her car in the supermarket parking lot. She didn't have a plan. She didn't even have a place to move to! All she knew was that one more week in that house with Steven was going to make her crazy. She was four months pregnant and the baby's father was still grieving for his dead girlfriend. This was a soap opera if she ever heard of one.

A rapping on her window roused her out of her thoughts. "Mrs. Forman." She quickly dashed the pity tears from her cheeks. "I didn't see you there."

"Ahahahaha, I was sneaking up on you." Kitty laughed. "Why are you crying in the Piggly Wiggly parking lot?"

Jackie tried to smile but the magnitude of what she had just done was too much. "I was supposed to go to work but I ran away from home." She felt one tear leak out and roll down her cheek. Kitty walked around the front of the car and opened the passenger door. "Now, what did Steven do? Did he forget Valentine's Day or something?"

Jackie shook her head. "No, Mrs. Forman. He's….he's seeing someone else. I can't be with Steven if he's cheating on me again. "

"Now Jackie, how do you know he's doing that? Cheating?"

"He smells like another woman. I know what I smell like Mrs. Forman and…and we haven't…..we haven't been _together_ in months. He's never home and after Donna's funeral he was gone for a week and won't talk to me."

"Oh my, this is serious. And I thought the two of you were getting on so well." Kitty folded her hands in her lap. "I knew Eric and Donna were having problems. I didn't know about Randy, and he's such a nice young man, that was part of the problem, but you and Steven? Oh dear."

"Mrs. Forman, I told Steven I was moving out and I opened by big mouth before I realized I have no where to go!"

"Well honey, you could stay with us, except Eric's there until he get's a new apartment. Maybe you could stay in his place."

"With the ghost of Donna? Ew! No thank you. Maybe Fez will rent me a room until I can get an apartment."

"Jackie. What about our basement? There's that small bedroom down there…oh dear, it would only remind you of Steven. My, you are in a pickle." Kitty patted Jackie's hand. "Why don't you come to my house and we'll look at some classifieds and see what's available. We'll let Eric sleep on the couch tonight."

"Thank you Mrs. Forman." Jackie smiled brightly. "I can go back later when Steven's not there and get some clothes."

"Good. That's settled. I'm making lasagna for dinner so bring your appetite!"

T7S

Steven read the same contract five times before he realized he couldn't remember what he was reading. What was going on with Jackie? He couldn't tell Samantha that he loved Jackie with all his heart, surely Sam had to know that. Sam knew it when she went back to Las Vegas. She knew it when she divorced Larry and a year later found him again. Yet, the lure of the stripper's magnetism pulled him back in.

Samantha was low key, easy to be with whereas Jackie was high energy and all drama -which would be great if he was bi-polar. But deep in his heart Steven knew he was not enough for the tiny cheerleader. No matter how much she tried to convince him they belonged together, Steven Hyde always took the easy way out. Samantha understood that about him and never questioned it. Maybe that's why their quickie marriage years ago worked so well.

How could he possibly get Jackie to understand that even though he loved her, they had to be apart? He couldn't live with her anymore. Her family demands and marriage hints were making him want to tear out his curly hair! Thank god he had his job. Maybe he was working for THE MAN but WB was his boss and his birth dad knew that sometimes, Steven worked best when he slacked off.

He picked up the phone and dialed. "Hey Sam….meet me for lunch. You know where. I gotta talk to you."

T7S

Jackie had called WB Production office and asked the switchboard operator to transfer her to Steven Hyde's extension but the operator said he had gone to lunch, could she take a message? Jackie thanked her and hung up. This was the perfect time to go get some clothes.

Brooke and Betsy accompanied the brunette as Jackie opened the condo door. Brooke exclaimed, "God, it seems like everyone is breaking up with everyone."

Jackie pushed the door open. "Who else besides me?"

Brooke looked at her, "Oh! You don't know. Gosh, don't tell Eric that I told you, but when I was helping Midge pack up some of Donna's things….Donna was going to break up with Eric."

Jackie felt a chill go down her spine. "How….how do you know this? Did Eric say something?"

Brooke shook her head. "No. Midge found a bunch of love letters from Randy. Jackie, he was going to propose to her and they were going to fly to California."

Poor Eric! Jackie hadn't really seen him in the last couple of weeks which was odd because they usually spent a lot of time together. The poor guy was probably grieving because Donna died and then he found out she was going to leave him anyways!

"I've got to go see Eric."

Brooke touched Jackie's shoulder. "Honey, what about Steven? What are you going to do about this relationship?"

Jackie needed someone to confide in and Brooke was the next best thing she had to a girlfriend. After all, she was Betsy's godmother! "Brooke, Steven and I are over. I can feel it and I'm telling you this in confidence."

Brooke put Betsy on the floor and said, "Tell me everything and don't squelch on the details."

Jackie took a deep breath and started with her suspicions from last May and how the once tightly knit couple started pulling away from each other. She told Brooke how Steven would come home late smelling different and then that same perfume or odor always accompanied his returns. "It's her. I don't know who she is, but he didn't want sex, at least he didn't want it with me….then something happened."

Brooke was spellbound with the news. "So….if he doesn't want you, why didn't he move out already?"

Jackie wiped her eyes. "Because he felt obligated – a sense of duty. We got this condo and I spent all this time making it feel like a home – where he could relax. I think….he thinks he feels like he owes me. Brooke, there's more and it's not good. Well, it's good but not really."

"Oh honey, you don't have to tell me if you don't want." Brooke really DID want to know. "Why don't you stay here and make Steven move out?" That actually made more sense than Jackie moving.

"He slept with her here. I can't live in a place where another woman has slept in my bed or….or had sex on my couch. But Brooke….I'm no better than he is."

"How's that Jackie?"

"I cheated on Steven too."

Brooke was flabbergasted. "What?" Jackie looked towards the kitchen. "Steven and I had a fight at this bar and he took off and left me there."

Brooke had a feeling this was a nice long story and she wasn't in a hurry to go anywhere. "Can I ask why?"

Jackie dashed away a tear. "I was looking at a client's wedding band. He had something Celtic engraved on the band and it was pretty. Steven assumed I was going on about getting him to propose again and I wasn't. He paid the bar tab and left me there."

"Alone?" Brooke asked. Jackie nodded. "I waited for him because sometimes he would come right back but this time he didn't. I called Donna and Eric's number and Eric drove down in his pajamas."

Brooke laughed, "That sounds like something he would do."

Jackie smiled through tears. "I spent the night at their apartment because I didn't have a key to the condo."

"But…that's not the end of the story is it?" Brooke asked. Jackie shook her head, "No. Eric and started talking and I realized he was going through the same thing with Donna that I was with Steven. He knew Donna was seeing someone but didn't know who."

"That was a tragic way that Eric had to find out on the television, that Randy was at the radio station when Donna was killed." Brooke said softly. "Go on."

"We struck up a friendship and then one night we got drunk and god, for once in months we were laughing and having a good time….and I felt so human."

Brooke looked at her friend. "You guys slept together. The two archenemies of the basement had sex." Brooke wasn't implying that it was shocking, only clarifying what happened that night.

"I fell in love with him. Eric was everything to me that Steven was not. We have the same dreams and he _listens_ to me. He thinks my ambitions aren't a waste of time and he wants marriage and a family. I just started spending more time with Eric than I did with Steven."

"Because Steven was with the other woman?" Brooke asked. "It sounds like all four of you were playing musical beds. Randy was sleeping with Donna and Eric was sleeping with the wife of his best friend who is sleeping with someone else."

Jackie touched Brooke's hand. "I'm pregnant."

Brooke's mouth fell open. She blinked. This was totally unexpected! "Oh no."

Jackie laughed happy tears this time. "It's okay. I know its Eric's. If Steve stays with me, which he probably won't, Eric has no problem sharing custody."

"What if Steven thinks it's his baby?" Brooke offered.

"He won't. We hadn't slept together since Halloween. He may have tried but passed out on the attempt. I checked the timing and this baby was conceived at the end of December or early January. I'm four months pregnant."

Brooke had chills. "I think we better get you moved out of here before Steven finds out your pregnant. Does anyone else know?"

"Only Eric and my doctor. We were going to tell his parents but that was the day Donna died and things were pretty messed up after that."

Brooke sighed, "I think I'll quit watching _Days of Our Lives_ and just call you everyday."

Jackie chuckled but said in a serious tone.. "It's sad, I know…but Brooke…I'm finally going to have my baby and I have my business…I have Eric, sort of."

Brooke replied. "You love a man who still loves and grieves for a woman that was going to leave him. What a mess!"

Jackie agreed. "I'm going to grab some stuff. Can you get those pictures for me? I'll come back here later when I know Steven's gone. I just need some things to hold me over."

Secretly, Jackie hoped that was all she needed.

T7S


	11. Chapter 11 What About Me?

**Author Note: **_…. A little more insight and a declaration…._

T7S

**Chapter 11** – _What About Me?_

T7S

Eric sat at his desk and looked over the copy he was working on and nothing made sense. His mind would wander from his first kiss with Donna to the fight they had about starting a family. His relationship with her was filled with highs and lows. Okay, mostly lows but now he didn't know how to deal with the news that Donna was in a relationship with Randy, her boyfriend during his African adventure. That relationship re-blossomed to the point that she and Randy were knowingly talking about marriage and even flying to California to meet Midge.

She never once talked to him about going to see her mother. Eric wondered why not. In retrospect, he could almost see the relationship tearing apart like a ripped piece of fabric that had once been "Donna/Eric" and was now "Donna/Randy" except Donna was gone; torn from both men on that fatal day.

That single day started as joyous and ended as a tragedy. Eric was going to be a dad and Donna would have been a wonderful step-mom, aunt….godmother… if she was still alive. He never got the chance to tell her because as he was seeing his baby on a sonogram machine, Donna was being killed by some senseless punk ass kid who had no conscience. It was a catastrophe all because a "band" wanted to be famous. Oh, they were famous now – for all the wrong reasons!

Eric didn't hear the gentle knock on his office door but he felt rather than heard her soft steps behind him. He whirled in his chair. "Jackie." He smiled. Jackie leaned against a bookshelf. "Hi." She replied shyly.

Eric pulled over a chair. "Sit with me." She dusted off the plastic seat and sat behind his desk. "I'm sorry I haven't called you, everything has been so crazy….totally messed up."

Jackie detected the deep pain and sadness in his eyes as he struggled to appear happy. She knew exactly how he felt because she was trying just as hard to seem like everything was okay. "I told Steven I was moving out."

"You did?" Eric was surprised. He figured Hyde would just disappear like he usually would do when confronted with a situation he didn't want to deal with. "What happened?"

Jackie swallowed hard and wondered if her little heart might actually break. "He came back from _wherever_ and I know he was with _her_….I couldn't take his politeness and distance anymore and just said I was moving. Eric, he didn't even fight for me." Her throat hurt from holding back a sob.

"What?"

"He said _fine_ and to let him know the details." Jackie immediately moved into Eric's outstretched arms. He had almost forgotten how good it felt to hold Jackie in his embrace. She smelled like lilacs and was soft and warm and inviting. "He doesn't care about me anymore and I can't live like that."

Eric smoothed her hair from her face and kissed the side of her mouth. "I care. I love you and I'm not going to let him hurt you like this." Jackie sobbed into his shoulder and Eric knew her pain. Donna was letting him go but he never truly got to hear the last "goodbye."

"Hey." He said softly. Jackie wiped her red-rimmed eyes with the back of her hands. "What?"

"Let's tell my folks tonight."

"To-night?" she hiccupped. "Isn't the timing off a little? Everyone is thinking about Don-na. This can wait." Eric gently touched Jackie's tummy. "No, it can't. We're going to have a baby in the fall and we need to take care of it."

She frowned. "I don't have anyplace to go! Your mom helped me look through the ads for rental places and we couldn't find any."

Eric pulled the cheerleader onto his lap. "We'll do what any normal expecting parents do. We'll find a place together. I want to be involved in every step of this pregnancy."

"You do?" she asked hopefully. Eric nodded with a happier face. "I want to feel the first kick; I want to tell the baby the real truth about Obi-Wan Kenobi and warn her or him that Grandpa Red's dumbass comments actually mean _I love you_."

"You dumbass." Jackie laughed. Eric was so glad Jackie showed up at his job. She turned an otherwise crummy day upside down and brightened his outlook. "I'm looking for an apartment and you're looking for a place to stay…let's do this together."

"Seriously? I mean, you're sure. Absolutely, positively sure?"

"Two bedrooms and yes, definitely. We have to decorate a nursery too, you know.'"

Jackie squealed happily and kissed his mouth reminding Eric why he loved her so very much.

T7S

Jackie could barely contain her excitement while everyone ate Kitty's famous lasagna. Mr. and Mrs. Forman were going to be the best grandparents a child could ask for. She could see the loving glances Kitty gave Red and the goofy smiles he'd send back when he thought no one was looking.

While Jackie was watching the elder Forman's visual romance, Eric nudged her shoulder. She sat up straight and looked at him. "Mom. Dad. After dinner, Jackie and I have something we'd like to talk about with you."

Red looked at his son, "If you're going to complain about sleeping on the couch…."

"No dad." Eric laughed. "It's something totally different. I just didn't want you going out to the garage or anything until we've all talked.'

Red looked at his business partner who was smiling like crazy. "Well…okay, I wanted to look at my car but I can do that this weekend." Jackie giggled and looked at Eric who smiled. Kitty's brow was furrowed. _What were her son and Jackie up to?_

"Jackie honey, the girls at the salon love your colored seat covers. Are you going to sell something new?"

"Actually I had a great idea for the ladies. A longer gas pedal so when they wear high heels, their shoes don't dig into the floor mat."

Kitty exclaimed, "What a wonderful idea! Then we don't scuff the back of our shoes! I love that."

Red looked at Eric. "This is a problem?"

Kitty chided softly, "Yes Red. If I'm wearing white shoes, I don't want black scuff marks from the car mat messing up my heels."

"Oh!" Red pretended to understand. Kitty wiped her lips with her napkin. "Let me clear the table and Red and I will meet you two in the living room and we can talk about this subject that's such a secret."

Red stood up and said, "I'll help you clear dear." Kitty looked shocked. Red was volunteering? Jackie thanked Mrs. Forman for the wonderful dinner and nearly skipped into the other room. Red waited until his son pushed through the door. "Kitty, what are they up to?"

Kitty shrugged. "I don't. Eric has been moping since the funeral and it's understandable, but he won't talk about it. All I know is that Donna and Randy was an item and Eric suspected or didn't know."

"Let's hope he gets over it and what is going on with my business partner? She didn't go to work today."

Kitty started running water in the sink and added some dish soap. "Oh my, I found her in the Piggly Wiggly parking lot crying her eyes out. Steven is cheating on her and she moved out. She's spending the night."

Red rolled his eyes. "What happened to finding the perfect person, getting married and have a life?"

"Red honey, it's the 80's. Things are different. Let's go see what they want to talk about."

-o-

Jackie hugged Eric tightly. "That would be perfect! When did you find out?" Eric smiled. "After you left, I made a couple of phone calls. My manager talked to the owner and they have another apartment complex on the other side of the park. It's two bedrooms and of course costs more but I want you to come look at it with me."

Jackie clapped her hands. "Yay! I'm not homeless and Steven can't be smug about it anymore."

Eric smiled. "I do love you."

She touched his leg. "I know you do and I love you too. Why are your parents taking so long?"

Eric looked at the door, "They're probably trying to figure out why we asked for this meeting."

The kitchen door swung open and the elder Forman's came walking through sitting in their accustomed places. Red was in his pea green chair with his ankle crossed over his knee and Kitty was sitting on the edge of the sofa.

Eric smiled which made his father slightly nervous. "Okay son….what's this big secret?"

Eric reached for Jackie's hand. "We were going to tell you a couple of weeks ago but well, Donna died and everything was so bizarre that we needed a calm before the storm kind of moment."

"Honey," Kitty interrupted. "Does this have anything to do with Jackie and Steven breaking up?"

Eric nodded. "It will. It definitely will." He looked at Jackie who agreed. Red was impatient. "Out with it already. I could have stormed the beach at Normandy and been home in time for dinner!"

"Mom. Dad. Jackie and I are going to have a baby." Eric announced. Kitty's hands flew to her cheeks. "Oh my!"

Red looked at his son. "What kind of dumbass thing did you do now?"

Jackie leaned on Eric's thigh and Kitty noticed how comfortable she seemed doing so. "Red. I don't think they're kidding. Oh honey! You're going to be a father?"

Red snorted. "How did this happen?"

"Well Dad, the egg travels down the fallopian tube…." Eric began and Jackie started laughing.

"Can it!" Red said slightly miffed. "I know how a baby is made. This….between the two of you? When?"

Jackie butted in. "Eric rescued me from a bar one night and we struck up a friendship."

"At the time, I suspected…okay, I _knew_ Donna was seeing someone else. Jackie suspected the same thing of Hyde." Eric replied. Jackie picked back up, "We were commiserating one night and let's just say that we became more than friends. I love him Mr. Forman."

Kitty's heart felt a little bump of happiness for the first time in weeks. Red heard the declaration of love and begrudgingly smiled. "Grandpa Forman. Don't you think I'm a little young?"

Jackie laughed and got up to hug him. Red turned shade of pink and Kitty kissed her son on the cheek. Jackie's hand was tugged and Kitty smiled. "Honey, you've been like family for years already and now you're giving us a grandbaby. How far along are you?"

Jackie unconsciously touched her stomach. "Four months. Oh! I have the sonogram picture in my purse." She leaned down and opened her handbag pulling out the folded picture."

Red squinted as he looked at the photo. "I can't see anything." Kitty slapped his hands away, "Oh Red. It's this little fuzzy grape. Well, it was a couple of weeks ago. It's got arms and legs and a face by now. Oh Jackie! I'm so happy for you! For me!"

Red scratched his head. "Okay, let me understand this. You've left Steven. Eric moved out of his apartment. You were both sleeping with each other while your "others" were sleeping with someone else? Yep, it's musical chairs with pillows. Jackie, sweetheart…while I'm happy about this, are you sure it's not Steven's?"

A voice from the kitchen door replied, "What about me?"

T7S

**A/N:** _Author is sorry for the cliffhanger but the chapter was too big to post without losing the integrity of the moment. Forgive me….._


	12. Chapter 12 Fighting the Grief

**Author Note: **_…this should have been titled Good Grief! Some things are said that needed to be said and others…read on._

T7S

**Chapter 12** – _Fighting the Grief_

T7S

"…_Okay, let me understand this. You've left Steven. Eric moved out of his apartment. You were both sleeping with each other while your "others" were sleeping with someone else? Yep, it's musical chairs with pillows. Jackie, sweetheart…while I'm happy about this, are you sure it's not Steven's?"_

_A voice from the kitchen door replied, "What about me?"_

T7S

Jackie froze with her fingers interlaced in Eric's. _What was Steven doing here?_ Eric gave her a little tug backwards and murmured low, "I won't let him hurt you."

He stepped his booted foot into the living room. "I guess no one heard me. What about me?"

Kitty laughed nervously. "Oh Steven. How are you?" Red stood up and turned around. "Steven. Didn't hear you come in."

"Obviously." Hyde replied removing his glasses. "What's going on?" Kitty sidestepped so that she was almost standing in front of Jackie, wringing her hands nervously.

"Well Steven….Eric and Jackie had some wonderful news they wanted to share with us. Right Red?" Kitty threw the proverbial ball into Red's court. He glared at his wife.

Red replied, "Yeah. Eric, tell him. He's going to find out sooner or later and it's better coming from you now….than later." Eric received the verbal volley from his dad.

The younger Forman could feel a burning in his gut and he knew his dad was right, Hyde would find out anyways. "Dude...Jackie and I are going to be parents."

Hyde smirked, "Sure….that's got to be the lamest burn I've ever heard. Come on Jackie, you made your point. Let's go home."

"No Steven. I moved out. Eric and I are getting a place together." Jackie took a deep breath. "We're having a baby."

"What?" he exclaimed. "I told you I wasn't ready to have kids! There's no way in hell you're forcing me to marry you." His blue eyes flashed angrily. Steven's words and gestures destroyed what was left of her self-control and she could feel those damn tears brimming in her eyes. He came back to fetch her like she was a lost dog or something and expected her to heed his call.

"Steven, you weren't _listening_. Eric and I are getting a place together. I'm having _Eric's_ baby."

Hyde's hands balled into fists as he leveled a glare at the man who was almost like his brother, "So what piece of shit buries his girlfriend and sleeps with his best friends girl? I thought you had morals man."

Red put a hand on Hyde's chest. "Do not use that kind of language in my home Steven. You know better. Apparently, you are not the innocent one here. While all of you dumbasses were sleeping around, I'd like to know where you were when Donna died." He pointed back at Jackie and Eric with his thumb, "These two were having a sonogram."

Hyde blanched. He couldn't lie to Red. Not after all these years. He couldn't look at Jackie but told Red in an almost soft voice. "Samantha came back last year and we….we've been seeing each other."

Jackie gasped when she heard Samantha's name and felt her body go cold with fury. She crossed her arms. "I hate you."

Her words hit Steven harder than he ever expected and the look on her face spoke volumes. She stepped back and Eric's arms went around her protectively. Steven could only shake his head, "What?"

Jackie stood firm but she was trembling on the inside. "I could smell her on you Steven. Every night you came home late. I knew you were cheating. I didn't know who she was….but Sam? How could you do that to me? With her? Steven…the stripper? Again? And in our bed?"

"And what? You go running to Forman and jump in his bed? You're no better than me." Hyde retorted furiously.

"Don't start. Donna was seeing Randy, we all know that, and Donna's not here to defend herself. Eric and I started as friends with something in common and I love him Steven. He is everything to me that you're not. I'm having his baby this Fall."

Eric stepped forward, "Hyde…man, I love her. We weren't trying to hurt anyone but it just happened."

Steven flew across the room before Red could grab him. Kitty gasped and pulled Jackie out of the way as Hyde tackled Eric to the floor tipping over the pea green chair. The two men punched and slugged each other and blood flew as grunts and curses gave way to exhaustion. Eric was fighting for his new love and Steve was fighting for the love he abandoned. Now the two friends lie on the floor hurt, bruised and exhausted.

Red pulled Hyde up off the carpet. "Steven, you've made your bed so to speak. Leave before I stick my foot up both your asses." Eric sat up and wiped the blood from his split lip. He was almost glad to see the bruise on Hyde's eye but he was too tired to be happy. Jackie ran over as Hyde left through the kitchen.

She hugged Eric and whispered, "You were so bad ass!"

Eric pulled her down into his lap. "Yeah?" He said smiling at the praise. "Let's hope the baby's a better fighter than his dad is."

Jackie laughed with relief and pulled Eric's head down for a kiss.

T7S

Kitty looked around the empty apartment and gave her approval. "I think this will be perfect. That little bedroom would make a great nursery." Eric smiled and then his lip cracked again. "I have some things to get from my old apartment but I'm donating everything else to Pastor Dave."

Jackie shook her head in agreement. "I have some things at the condo that I want to keep but Steven can have the rest. Maybe Samantha can fill in the blanks that I leave." _Steven how could you do that to me with her?_

Eric could tell she was thinking about the betrayal and he hugged her from behind. "Like you said, we'll work through this."

Kitty smiled at the quiet sense of calm this pair shared with each other. She had thought Steven and her son were going to kill each other over Jackie, but the mother in her knew that both men were fighting something bigger.

Grief.

Steven grieved for his mistake in choosing Samantha over Jackie.

Eric grieved because Donna chose Randy over him, but also for Steven trying to take Jackie back when their budding relationship was fresh and young and a new life had been created. Her son was maturing into a fine young man and recognizing his responsibilities in life.

Kitty was proud.

T7S

Within a week, the expecting parents were moved into their new shared apartment. There was a bit of awkwardness the first few days as Jackie and Eric had never lived with each other before. Eric slept on the sofa while Jackie took the bedroom. As the week advanced, Eric migrated to HIS side of the bed while Jackie slept on HER side. By the weekend, they slept all twisted together like pretzels.

Eric loved waking up first to find Jackie snuggled in his arms. His dreams of Donna were fleeting as dreams of a future with Jackie and his baby took center stage. Would Jackie be a traditionalist and marry him to give the baby the Forman name? Or was this just a comfortable nest under the child was born.

Eric didn't trust that Hyde wouldn't try to find a way to destroy this relationship. Steven Hyde didn't like sharing. He spent much of his life trying to keep what he had salvaged from his youth and unfortunately for Eric, Jackie was a big part of it. He brushed dark hair from her sleeping face. Yeah, she was worth fighting for. This little brunette had so much love to give and she asked for so little in return. If Hyde only knew how much he was going to lose….he would have never taken Samantha back.

"You're staring at me." She said with a sleepy yawn. "Do I have raccoon eyes?"

Eric kissed the tip of her nose. "No, you're just so pretty in the morning." He was rewarded with a smile. "So…are we painting the nursery today?" she asked.

"I was thinking we could get Kelso to do that." He smiled.

Jackie laughed. "Have you ever seen Michael paint?"

"Well, I've seen him finger-paint….oh…that's not a good idea is it?"

Jackie rolled over on her side and unbuttoned Eric's pajama top. "You don't have to wear this to bed you know."

Eric felt self-conscious. "Donna always told me I sweat in my sleep."

"Donna's not here Eric. I don't mind. You have a nice chest. You should show it off more often. We'll lay by the pool this summer and work on our tans."

He grinned, "I like that idea. You know, you are like….the best girlfriend, mommy-to-be EVER!"

"Good. Remember, that Jackie Burkhart always loves compliments and you'll never go wrong."

Could a guy fall more in love with a girl he was already in love with? That was like a double scoop of chocolate ice cream with fudge on top good!

T7S

Several weeks after Donna's funeral, the management at WFPP was going to air a special afternoon show in Hot Donna's honor. Friends and family were asked to come down to the radio station and talk about the popular DJ and celebrate her fame posthumously.

Midge and Bob asked the Forman's to accompany them. Kitty wanted Eric and Jackie to join the party at the station. Red felt like it was a nice thing to do to remember Donna and her years of contribution to the citizens of Point Place. Kelso and Brooke agreed to meet their friends and mentioned that Fez would be coming alone.

Jackie looked sideways in the mirror. This dress made her look fatter than the other one. Eric teased, "A least you don't waddle!" Jackie scowled and threw her shoe at him which he easily ducked. "You big bad mama, you don't scare me."

He pulled her into his embrace, his hand curved protectively over her hip while Jackie nestled her head against his shoulder. "Are you worried?" she asked softly. He kissed her temple as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'm more worried that Hyde's going to make a scene. It's going to be weird seeing all the people she worked with and making polite conversation."

Jackie looked up. "Promise me something."

"Anything."

"If Randy shows up….be nice? He loved Donna, I know because Brooke and I read all the letters. He never stopped loving her and it wasn't any kind of reprisal against you. He loved her when you were in Africa and he loved her even when she pushed him away. I know that you still hurt but please…."

Eric kissed Jackie's forehead. "I'll try. For you I'll try okay?"

"Thank you." She pulled his head down into a kiss and Eric's long fingers ran down along the back of her thick shiny hair. "That's all I could ask for."

T7S


	13. Chapter 13 The Future is Wide Open

**Author Note: **_….revelations are made….shocking!_

T7S

**Chapter 13** – _The Future is Wide Open _

T7S

The reception area of the radio station was full of Point Place politicians and Kenosha's television TV anchors looking for a story at the remembrance party for _Hot Donna_. A large picture of a younger Donna Pinciotti was placed on an easel and there were several others that had been taken with various artists she had interviewed.

Bob and Midge arrived and were properly greeted by Stan, the station's producer and Paul the afternoon weatherman. They expressed their condolences and told Bob how brave Donna was on that terrible day. Midge had not known the details and just cried when she learned that no one was able to get in the booth and rescue her little girl.

Kitty was holding Red's elbow and was astounded at the trays of expensive appetizers that were circulating around the room. "Red," she whispered, "Shrimp on a stick. Oh! Get me one of those drinks with the umbrella!" Red pulled her away from the dessert table and over to where the Pinciotti's were talking to the radio station staff.

Hyde and Samantha were sitting at a table near the back of the room. Samantha looked comfortable in any setting, probably because she worked in the "public". Little snippets of Donna's old farm report were being played between music sets and Hyde could actually remember listening to them the first time. It bothered him because no one was paying attention.

"Oh Steven, just admit it – you're only here to see if your friends will show up." Samantha said nudging his elbow.

He looked at her over his shades. "Okay so I miss Kelso and Fez."

"Come on, it's okay to say you miss Jackie. I totally understand you picking me over her." Sam replied confidently. Hyde looked at her, "I didn't pick you over her…she's knocked up with Forman's kid….what was I supposed to do?"

Samantha stirred her drink and downed it in one swallow. "Pick, choose, whatever…you're still with me and not her. I'll be back honey."

Brooke and Kelso greeted Fez on the steps outside and they entered the station as a trio. It was difficult for Fez because out of everyone, his ears could pick up on the little taped conversations Donna was having as she interviewed celebrities. He missed the tall red head almost as much as Randy. If Donna had been a guy, they would have been best friends but Fez still loved her so much.

-o-

Eric had his head between his knees and was sitting on the edge of the driver's seat. Jackie was encouraging him to take big deep breaths of air. "You'll be okay. It's not the funeral and you're just a little nervous." Eric squeezed her hand and looked at the laces on his black leather shoes.

"Eric, look at me."

He looked up at her pretty face that glowed in the early afternoon sunlight. "We're doing this for Donna. It's the nicest way to say goodbye and your parents are in there. I don't want your dad sticking his foot in my butt."

Eric chuckled. "You make me laugh." Jackie suddenly gasped and froze. "What's wrong?" He asked urgently. Jackie grabbed his hand and pressed it lightly against her tummy. "Do you feel that?"

Eric closed his eyes to block out everything and there…he felt it. Like a butterflies wings touching the palm of his hand. Jackie's glowing eyes met his and she squealed and hugged him. "Little Forman kicked!"

Eric smiled. Who was kicking ass today? The Forman baby – that's who! Eric scooped Jackie up in his arms and kissed her cheek. "I love you." She looped her arms around his neck. "I love you too. That was so awesome!"

He agreed and set her down on the radio steps. "Stick with me okay? I don't want to get sucked into some 'oh you were Donna's old boyfriend' conversations okay?"

Jackie nodded. "You got it. Do I look gorgeous or beautiful in this dress?"

"Both?" _Was there a right answer for that question?_ "Just what I was looking for." Jackie smiled. "Thank you."

Eric held the door open she walked into the room like a beautiful Madonna glowing with happiness. She spied Brooke and Michael and practically dragged Eric towards the group.

Steven's eyes lit upon Jackie the minute she walked through the door. He devoured every inch of her like a thirsty man does a tall glass of water. She looked ravishing and he had forgotten how that smile lit up the room. She could look innocent and sexy all at the same time and he missed that. Now she was looking at Forman with those beautiful eyes that used to look at him with such admiration. Then Forman has to ruin the moment by putting his huge paw on her stomach and she lets him! The little band of merrymakers are having a laugh over something and Hyde feels so excluded. They're supposed to be here for Donna dammit!

-o-

Kitty smiled and wrapped an arm around Jackie's shoulders. "Bob, Midge…we didn't want to say anything earlier because that time belonged to Donna but we have exciting news."

Midge, with her soft sultry voice, replied. "Bob and I have exciting news too! You go first."

Kitty looked at Red who shrugged. Midge had news – everything was new to her. He motioned for Kitty to continue. "Bob…Red and I are going to be grandparents. Jackie and Eric are having a baby in the Fall." Eric thought Bob was going to be pissed because his face turned beet red and tears started streaming down his cheeks.

"Tell them Midgie!" Bob managed to say. Midge spoke, "Bob and I are going to have a baby too! I know!" She said in the shocked silence, "I'm having a change of life baby! Can you imagine?"

Bob hugged Red. "It's like my pumpkin blessed me!" Bob hugged Jackie and Eric, "Our kids can be neighbors and grow up together!" Eric and Jackie looked frantic, "Uh….that's a possibility Bob…if we lived with my folks."

Red was confounded. He knew Midge was younger than Kitty but his wife thought the same thing and Midge had only been back a couple of months – damn! Midge looked at Red, "We went to the doctor and he confirmed it. Like Bob says, this is a miracle baby."

Kitty smiled politely for Midge's good news but Bob wasn't having a GRANDchild, like the Forman's were. Grandchildren were special. Then Kitty felt bad because Bob and Midge would never have grandchildren. "Oh Midge," Kitty said with tears, "I'm happy for you." _She was. She really was._

Red looked at Eric, "Well son, I think Bob stole your thunder." Eric grinned and replied, "That's okay dad because a little earlier, we got to feel the first kick."

Red lifted a brow, "Is that right? Maybe it'll be a boy!" That thought got Red Forman smiling. A grandson he could throw a ball to. A child he could take fishing or watch sports with! The future was wide open!

-o-

"May I have your attention please?" Stanley Ducarty, the station manager for WFPP tapped on his microphone to get the audience's attention. The conversations dulled to a soft murmur as cameramen and journalists jockeyed for the best position for this memorial speech.

"Thank you everyone for coming. Hot Donna's show was an icon for our listening audience. Complete with her own sizzling bacon hiss, Donna Pinciotti drew in a growing group of young people that made our little Point Place station into the competitive company it is today. Hot Donna had spirit and an energy that made everyone in the lower Wisconsin listening area tune in to hear her spunky conversation or the power blocks of songs she chose to play.

"She interviewed some of the best of the best from Jethro Tull to Alice Cooper and her voice brought a fresh new sound to AM radio. It was with great pride that she graduated to the FM dial where classic radio is played with less commercials. Of course, that doesn't mean that the air time is less free."

Stanley paused for the FM chuckle and continued. "So it is with great pleasure that the parent company of WFPP is dedicating their new radio satellite dish in Donna's name." Stan held up a golden plaque with Donna Pinciotti's name inscribed on the face. "She will never be forgotten in the city or on the airwaves in Point Place. Thank you."

Stan put the microphone down and the applause was deafening. Donna meant so much too so many different people. Journalists who scorned DJ's were often jealous because they didn't get the good interviews. Cameramen could only film what the television station rep wanted the public to see. Radio DJ's were the eyes and ears for the public and Donna was one of Point Places best.

Eric smiled a happy tear. Donna would have really hated this and loved it at the same time. Jackie squeezed Eric around the waist. "I'm really glad we came. That was the nicest speech I've ever heard."

Bob was still weeping and smiling, "My pumpkin. Wasn't she just the best?" Midge hugged Bob, "Oh my bear….just think, Donna made all of this possible. Oh look! There's that nice Randy boy."

Eric turned around and could see how much it affected Randy to be in this place where Donna died. When he really thought about it, Eric was in love with the _teenage_ Donna. The _adult_ Donna was just someone he loved and cared about whereas Randy loved her from start to finish.

Eric held out his hand in friendship. "Hey man. No hard feelings?"

Randy looked at Jackie who was smiling. "Really. He's not going to hurt you. He promised. Right Eric?"

Eric grinned, "Yeah, I promised earth mother here I would be nice. I think we could be good friends. I mean hell, you know everyone else."

Randy smiled. "I'd like that. It's like I already know you and I do miss hanging around with Kelso and Fez. Sam and Hyde are okay too but Jackie's a trip."

"Yeah, she is but I love her." Eric confessed. "If I could only get her to marry me."

"I'm still thinking about that Forman."

"Randy, my folks are having a get together with food and stuff when this is done. Why don't you come over?"

"I'll be there. Hey, I have some people to go see. Meet back with you later?"

Jackie squeezed his hand. "That would be great." She watched Randy walk away with a skip in his step. "I'm proud of you Eric. That was a very mature thing to do."

Eric looked at her beautiful face. "I couldn't have done it with out you."

She tweaked his nose. "I know. Get used to it."

T7S


	14. Chapter 14  A Folded Piece of Paper

**Author Note**_: ….poor Steven…he suffers and still loses Jackie!_

T7S

**Chapter 14** – _A Folded Piece of Paper _

T7S

Kitty was more than thrilled to throw the traditional Labor Day's barbeque at the Forman house. Her daughter-in-law was a very pregnant nine months along and her neighbor Midge was coming in at five months and glowing. The two women were discussing birthing methods with Brooke, while the guys drank beer and looked at Red's brand new 1985 Corvette convertible!

4-Hearts had been bought out by a national chain of automotive retailers and Jackie and Red took the money and shares of stock. Red's first purchase was his dream car of the future with all the bells and whistles. Jackie put her money down on a house near the Forman's. She told Kitty she would need a babysitter after all!

Randy became a close friend of Eric's while Kelso and Fez were excited to have nearly all the gang back together. Hyde showed up with Sam with the knowledge that if either one of them antagonized the pregnant women; they would be punished with both of Red's feet up the keester!

Kitty was fanning herself and drinking a Long Island Ice Tea when Samantha walked over. She politely excused herself from the other ladies and said, "Mrs. Forman. May Steven and I speak with you in the kitchen please?"

Kitty stood up and noticed that the happy conversations had quieted down. What was this about? She set her drink on the counter and turned around to look at Steven. "What can I do for you dears?"

Samantha put her hand on her hip and said, "Steven has this rash and he went to the free clinic and the doctor told him it was this." Sam handed Kitty a folded piece of paper. "We figured that since you were a nurse, you could explain what it is so he wouldn't be embarrassed."

Kitty looked at the folded piece of paper and said, "Oh my!" She looked at Steven. "Are there blisters?"

He looked like he wanted to crawl out of the room. "Yes. Okay? Yes and it hurts."

"Steven honey, does it hurt all the time?' Kitty asked delicately. He nodded his head. "Sometimes...it comes and goes...What is it?"

Kitty exhaled a long breath. "Now, I want you to go to a regular doctor for medication if this is what I think it is okay?"

"Okay, don't keep us in suspense." Hyde said nearly impatient and wanting to itch. Kitty handed back the diagnosis. "Son, it's called HHV-1." Then she whispered, "Its genital herpes."

"Well how the hell did I get it?" he asked more upset and embarrassed than angry. Kitty looked at both of them. "It's a sexually transmitted disease. Didn't I teach you about using protection? Both you and Eric? You must have slept with someone that didn't have any outbreaks at the time."

Hyde looked at Samantha who looked extremely guilty. "What! It was only one guy and only one time and he tipped real good!" she exclaimed in her defense then covered her mouth with her hand, "Oh god. That means I have it too?"

Kitty sighed, "Both of you need to go get checked and wash your hands a lot!" Now follow my example, then get yourselves to the doctor pronto!"

-o-

Eric and Kelso were busy dragging a Three Musketeers bar through the grass on a thread while making Fez chase it. Randy was cracking up when they saw an angry Hyde burst out of the kitchen. He whipped his glasses off and strode over to Eric.

"Forman. I'm only telling you this one time. Quit living in the past! Donna's dead and you have a beautiful girlfriend and a baby on the way. Live in the now! Marry her because you'll never find anyone like her for the rest of your freaking life!"

Hyde mumbled something angrily and hissed for Samantha to get in the car. She looked back at the group slightly ashamed. Jackie looked at Kitty for an explanation.

Kitty replied, "Honey….sometimes when you sleep with dogs, you wake up with fleas. BIG fleas ahahahaha…" Kitty nudged her husband, "I'll tell you all about it later."

Eric threw the candy bar to Fez and walked over to Jackie. "So what do you say, can I propose yet?" He ran his palm over her baby swollen belly and was rewarded with a kick. "A little someone already says yes."

Jackie grinned. Eric had tried proposing every week for the last five and she was having fun stringing him along but now he was asking in front of all her friends. "Are you SURE you're not marrying me because I'm rich and successful?"

Kelso laughed, "You're pregger's Jackie and you have big feet."

"Shut up Michael. You're ruining a romantic moment."

Eric knelt down and put a hand on her knee and looked up at her pretty face with the little baby-swollen nose. "I love you Jackie and I want you and the baby to make a family with me. I will never be unfaithful, I will never sleep with dogs, whatever that means…and I will always take care of you and our family."

Jackie touched his smooth face. His green eyes were so sincere and she could even imagine how handsome he'd be at 40 when their child graduated Point Place High School. "I would love to be your wife." She said softly.

Fez yelled, "What did she say?"

Brooke laughed, "Jackie said yes!"

Midge clapped. "Oh goodie….more babies on the block. I can be Aunt Midge and Bob can be….well, he can be Aunt Bob."

Eric laughed, "_Uncle _Bob it is." From his pocket, Eric fished out the diamond ring he had been carrying around for a month. He took Jackie's hand and slid the gold circle onto her tiny finger. "I love you so much."

She pulled down his head for a kiss and the diamond winked in the sunshine.

Red knew everything was going to work out perfectly. He probably would have never had a grandchild from Donna and Eric. Bob would never have gotten the chance to have another baby or reunite with his ex-wife. Steven found his happiness with Samantha but Kitty really needed to explain that one to him! Even Kelso grew out of his kettlehead phase.

Life was sweet. But sitting in the front seat of his brand new Corvette convertible – life was even sweeter.

The End.

**A/N:** _I wanted to end on a happy note. No more angst or tragedies because this was so sad._

_Thanks to all you WONDERFUL readers who took the time to review and care about the characters and the direction I took them in. You guys are AWESOME!_

_Until next time…..Use protection! Just kidding._


End file.
